Children of Fate
by erickmenk
Summary: HP xover. Two worlds, two children of fate connected by a being of immense power, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. One is the Fox vessel, the other his charge. Learning from each other, they would wield powers unknown to the other's world.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover

In Naruto's World:

"Hello" speaking in Japanese

Hello speaking in English

In Harry's World:

"Hello" speaking in English

Hello speaking in Japanese

'Hello' thinking in either language

**PROLOGUE**

"Lily, grab Harry and go! I'll hold him off as long as I can!" James Potter shouted to his stunned wife as he prepare himself to do battle with the Dark Lord himself, who was blasting his way through Godric Hollow's magical defenses like a hot knife through melted butter. He knew that they were betrayed. It was the only explanation how Voldemort managed to find them despite the Confundus Charm set on their home. "LILY!" shouted James once more just before the front door was blasted open and Voldemort walked in. That had got Lily out of her horrified stupor and had her running upstairs. Lily burst through her son's room and saw Harry crying in his crib, as if he knew that danger they find themselves at the moment. Using her wand, she cast the most powerful locking charm she knew at the door in hopes of at least delaying the Dark Lord long enough for her to cast a spell, or rather a technique she never thought she would ever use during her lifetime. "Dear Lord above, please let this work!" She bit her thumb and dropped into the floor. She started writing several symbols with her blood before placing her hand in the middle of the group of symbols. She poured out all her inner energy and uttered the words, "Divine Guardian Beast of my clan, I call upon your powers. Come forth and help those you have found worthy of your protection. Heed my call, for I am Lily Evans, also known as Hanzo Yuriko of the Hanzo Clan offer my life in exchange for that of my son, Harry Potter no Hanzo. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"

She saw the symbols glow into a radiant red before tendril of reddish mist begun rising up from the said symbols. It traveled up her hands and surrounded her body. But then, something suddenly went wrong, the symbols on the floor begun to break, only to form into a different symbol, and then blue mists started rising up from the said new symbols.

Then, the entire world turned black and white. Sounds of any kind had disappeared as well. It's like the entire universe was suddenly frozen in time. "W-what's going on?" she said in a panic.

Then, the blue mist begun to take shape in front of her. It didn't take long for the blue mist to take a form of a man. When the mist faded, there stood a man who seems to be in his late twenties. He has spiky blond hair, deep blue eyes, and wearing some kind of ninja outfit of intricate designs.

"W-who are you?" Lily asked.

"Please do not be afraid, Lily Evans, or should I say Hanzo Yuriko. My name is Kazama Arashi, vassal to the Shinigami." The man said with a warm smile that slightly took away her fear.

"The Death God? But why are you here? Where is my family's guardian beast? What happened to the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

"I am sorry to inform you, Yuriko-san, that the Kyuubi no Kitsune will not be able to come. As of the moment, he is a victim of circumstances, and is currently unable to offer his assistance to you."

"Why? What happened? I cannot save my son without him."

"For the moment, I am not allowed to tell you of what had happened to him. I am here to offer you a deal, the same one you were about to enter with the Nine Tails. Your life for your son. Do you still wish to proceed?"

At this, Lily stared hard at him and said, "Yes."

Arashi looked at her sadly and said, "Very well. Once time starts again, situations would occur that would lead you to your death. The Death God himself would come to protect your son and soon he would also become a Child of Fate."

Lily could only nod sadly at her own fate and said, "Thank you." Before Arashi was able to leave, Lily added in a small voice, "W-will my son be all right after I'm gone? I mean, such are the burdens to be a Child of Fate."

For a moment, Arashi merely stood there not saying anything. Then, he turned to her and gave her a sad smile before saying, "I was on a same boat as you once. I was forced to give my life to save my precious people, and in the process, I had given my own son such a heavy burden that could either destroy him or make him the most powerful being alive. He would have a rough life ahead of him and I won't be able to do a damn thing about it. The only thing I could do is believe that he would grow strong enough to carry the responsibility Fate had given him."

"I-I understand. Again, Thank you, Arashi-san." Lily said before time resumed its flow.

The door to the room was blasted open, and Lily used her own body to shield Harry from the debris of wood.

Voldemort strode in like death himself and regarded the woman standing protectively in front of the crib. "Foolish woman. Do you think you could stand against the most powerful Dark Lord of the century? Stand aside, girl."

"No!" She shouted as she raised her wand. "I will not allow you to harm him. You shall not kill my son!"

"Very well, mudblood. AVADA KEDABRA!" And Lily Evan Potter, also known as Hanzo Yuriko, died before she hit the floor.

Then, the Dark Lord turned his wand at the crying child and uttered the killing curse, only to rebound back to him.

That night, Voldemort's body was destroyed and Harry James Potter received a lightning bolt shape scar on his forehead. But unknown to everyone else, another miracle had occurred. For a brief moment, intricately woven seal with a spiral in the middle appeared on the child's stomach before disappearing altogether.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dark cold place, a tremendously powerful being known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune was restless. He is a guardian beast, his duty to protect is an utmost importance. But how can he when he is trapped in this desolated place where escape is impossible?

The green eyed child is in danger. As the last of his clan, he must protect him at all cost or else he would seize to exist, for that is the fate of a guardian beast who fails to protect their clan.

Centuries ago, he was a mere minor demon plaguing the lands. He was powerful compared to humans but in the demon world he was a scavenger, never having the ability to grow stronger so he was a mere annoyance to the greater demons. But when an ancestor of the Hanzo Clan had fought him and won, he was given a choice of either oblivion or servitude to the clan. When he chose servitude, he was granted a chance to become strong as long as he continued to protect the Hanzo Clan. And get stronger he did. In only a couple of decades, he managed to earn his tails through hard work, determination, and unrelenting will to be the most powerful, which eventually turned him into the most powerful of the Tailed Beasts, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Now, if the last of the Hanzo Clan dies, he will lose all the power he had fought so hard for. Once that happens, the demon world would be in such an uproar to gain his position and he would be the target of every major and minor demons throughout the planes of existence. He could not let such a thing to happen. He must find a way to protect him or he would face a fate worse than a thousand deaths.

Then, it hit him. If he could connect his vessel's subconscious with that of his charge, then he might be able to provide the green-eyed boy with the training needed to keep himself alive long enough before he can get to him. Using himself as the medium for both his charge's and his vessel's soul, the two Child of Fate would be able to see the other's life. Once that is done, the Kyuubi would provide his vessel with skills that his charge could learn as well through the said vessel. He would also subtly give them a little push to get them to master those skills to keep them alive. It would be like training two people at once.

With his plan made up, the Kyuubi no Kitsune brought out everything he had to connect two souls together, making sure nothing would be able to cut or invade such a connection of the two to ensure his continuous existence in the seat of power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another world, a one year old blond haired baby was sleeping peacefully on his crib when his eyes suddenly burst open. His usual bright blue eyes now slitted red and a lightning bolt scar appeared on his forehead before both disappeared once again. It also caused the child to wail, waking the old man in the next room.

Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, entered the room and picked up the child in his arms before rocking him to sleep. Soon enough, the child stopped wailing and closed his eyes. Sarutobi placed the child in the crib once more before softly uttering his name with a warm smile in his face, "Sleep well, Naruto-kun."

**CHAPTER 1**

-----Naruto's World-----

Six years old Uzumaki Naruto was running and he dare not stop. If he did, those people that were chasing him would surely beat him up. He really wasn't planning on going to the Festival but he had no choice. He hasn't eaten for over a week now. If only he hadn't accidentally bumped into those drunken men he could have gotten home and hide for the rest of the week but it seems luck was not on his side.

He took a quick glanced behind him and swore when he saw that the numbers of people chasing him grew once more.

"This is just _fucking_ great! I think half of Konoha is currently after my hide." Naruto said to himself, sarcasm and self-loathing oozing from his voice. He turned into an alley and pushed down several trash bags on the way, hoping it would slow them down a bit. It was partially successful and he was able to gain some distance away from them, allowing him to escape through another narrow alley. He knew that once he gets out of the alley, he was home free.

_"Trap!" _

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as he heard that voice. It was almost a whisper but he heard it nonetheless. He knew that voice. At first he thought it was just a pigment of his imagination, telling himself that total isolation from the rest of the village is affecting his sanity. But through the years, he learned to trust that voice. It had managed to save his life so many times, warning him of danger ahead. It was the voice of the raven-haired boy that always seems to be in his dreams since he could remember, of his kindred soul.

"Harry?" He asked aloud, hoping that this time, he would get a response. But he never did.

Survival instincts allowed him to sense several people just waiting to ambush him at the end of the alley. Looking around, he saw nothing in that alley which he could use to escape. In an act of desperation, he gathered his chakra to his feet and prayed he would be able to pull off this technique he was practicing but not yet able to perform. He ran towards the wall, used his chakra to stick his feet on the wall, and run up to safety. He was already half way up the four-story building when the ambushers got impatient and came in through the alley's exit only to find their prey had escaped. Soon enough, the rest of the chasers arrived at the scene.

"Where the hell did the brat go?" one of the men said.

"I knew we should have killed that demon instead of trying to trap it first!" said another one.

"Let's just look for him and finish the job! He couldn't have gotten far!" One more replied.

On the rooftop by the alley, the totally exhausted Naruto was trying to keep his breathing as silent as he can despite the fact that he needed the precious oxygen to get his strength back from running away from those people for three hours straight. Despite being a stamina freak, he was still only six years old.

Naruto frowned at the narrow-mindedness of those people. Didn't they know that he's just a vessel and not the demon fox himself? It was a real eye opener for him when he finally learned the truth when a drunken shinobi got a little talkative while trying to assassinate him a year ago. He got stabbed in the arm before the ANBU managed to capture the assassin, but at least he managed to learn the truth. When he confronted the Hokage about it, the old man was gracious enough to explain it to him and assure him that he is only a vessel for the demon fox.

It took a few weeks for the life changing information to finally set in. At first he was furious with the fox for attacking Konoha. Then his anger turns towards the Fourth for choosing him and not someone else to shoulder such a burden. Then his hate turns towards the villagers for their narrow-mindedness and trying to use him as a scapegoat for their hate for the demon fox. He even contemplated suicide once and would have gone through with it if it wasn't for Harry.

Harry. It seems his other-wordly friend managed to save his hide again. For as long as he could remember, Naruto had been occasionally seeing Harry's life through his dreams. At first he thought Harry was just pigment of his imagination, a boy whose entire life he subconsciously created to escape his loneliness. But as the years went on, he learned that Harry is his own person.

Yo, Harry. If you're seeing this, you know I owe you one, big time. He said in accented English. Naruto learned that when he sleeps, he sees through Harry's life. And when Harry sleeps, the raven-haired boy could see through Naruto's life. That is how he managed to learn a totally new language unheard of in the Shinobi World. He learned it the same time as Harry.

Naruto sighed in relief when he heard the mob moving away from the alley below. Since he was now safe at the moment, he opted to rest there first before heading home, and since it was such a nice night out, he decided to take his time. But considering how exhausted he was, combined with the fact that he used up most of his chakra to climb the wall, he felt asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

-----Harry's World-----

Harry woke up with a jolt when something hard fell on top of his head. Looking around, he saw himself in a corner of the public library with the middle-aged librarian, Miss Holmes, standing beside him with a stern look on her face.

"Mr. Potter, this is a library, not a hotel. Sleeping should be done at home, not here." She said quietly but sternly, like every professional librarian would.

"I'm sorry, Miss Holmes, I must have dosed off while doing my research." Harry said meekly with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Miss Holmes gave him a stern look but deflated later when she saw all the notes Harry had done on his small but thick notebook on the desk on the little corner of the library. She had gotten to know the boy well ever since he started spending time in the public library to do some research or another, or sometimes just to get away from his horrid relatives.

She knew he was a nice boy, and quite smart for his age considering the subjects of the books he reads. Chemistry, Biology, Japanese Culture, History, Cooking, and quite a lot of martial arts books. She also knows that young Harry is bilingual, meaning he's studying another language as much as English. And by the kanji written on his notes, he must be studying Japanese.

"Very well, Harry. Just don't make a habit of it, okay?" She said a moment later with a bit of warmth on her voice before heading back to her desk as soon as Harry gave her a nod.

Harry gave off a sigh of relief as soon as she was gone. He wasn't really planning on taking a nap but he was glad he did. First, it helped him gain back some much needed sleep after the Dursleys ordered him to clean the attic all night. Second, it allowed him to help Naruto out of a tight spot. Although, he would think twice before falling asleep in the library in the future. It wouldn't do to get banned from the only place he could get away from the Dursleys, even for a few hours.

Throughout his entire life, Harry had been mistreated by his relatives, the Dursleys. To them, he was nothing more than excess baggage, someone they have to put up with because of the sole reason of being related by blood. His aunt and uncle treats him like a slave, and his overweight cousin is no better.

Normally, such treatment would traumatize a child like him. The only reason he hasn't lashed out, or even run away, is because he knew Naruto had it worst than him and yet he still keeps himself strong, especially after Naruto learned about the Kyuubi. At least with Harry, his relatives put up with him despite their apparent dislike of him. Unlike Naruto, Harry doesn't have an entire village of ninja who wants to see him dead. Compared to Naruto's life, being hated by his relatives isn't so bad.

Ever since they learned about the Kyuubi's existence, Naruto had been secretly searching for ways to get stronger, or at least capable enough to survive. He started by studying more about chakra and how he could harness it. He then asked the Hokage if he could give him some training scrolls, which the old man happily complied with. Although most of the scrolls the Hokage gave him dwells more what chakra is and the basic hand seals used to manipulate it, it had helped him tremendously in augmenting his stamina, speed, and overall physical strength.

Harry has been doing his share by learning as much as he could about anything Naruto could use to keep himself alive. Since learning how to fight isn't possible at the moment, Harry opted to learn how to turn normal household items into possible weapons, particularly in using them to set up effective traps or distractions. Not only did he started going through Naruto's training regimen himself, he also started learning about other subjects that could help both of them to survive, like cooking for example. Despite Kyuubi's help, Naruto couldn't live on ramen his entire life.

That is how he ended up one day at the public library. He was trying to find a cook book, which could teach him how to make a more nutritious meal than ramen. Since then, he'd been using the public library not only as a great base for the research he does, but also a safe haven away from the Dursleys.

He turned back to his desk, which is quite full of books at the moment. Since he was almost finished with his research of making effective stink bombs using normal household items, he decided to stretch his legs a bit. But as soon as he got up from his chair, he fell painfully to his side. Looking at his feet, he saw what was wrong. His left put was stuck on the floor, as if someone had put industrial strength glue on it. He tried pulling it but his foot just wouldn't budge.

"Damn! Why won't it budge!" Harry said irritated as he tries to pull his foot a couple of more times without apparent success.

"You shouldn't swear so much. It's not proper, you know." Came a female voice behind him.

Turning around, he saw a bushy haired girl, about his age, sitting on a chair across from him reading a very thick book and looking at him.

The girl's tone of voice irritated him further but he managed to stop himself from making a nasty retort. Instead he said, "You would be too if someone put super glue on your shoes while you were sleeping."

"Actually, no one put anything on your shoe. I should know since I've been here reading before you arrived."

"Then how do you explain my feet getting stuck?"

Instead of answering, the girl went into her thinking pose. Harry waited impatiently, tapping his other foot. A few minutes later, she said, "I don't know."

Harry would have face faulted it his side wasn't already hurting as it is. He was just about to give her some good tongue-lashing but managed to stop himself in the last second. Instead he said, "Are you sure you didn't see anyone putting glue on my shoe while I was asleep?"

"No or else I would have seen them." She said airily. 'And sense them.' She added as an afterthought. For as long as she can remember, she had this uncanny ability to sense anyone who comes within her range of sensing, which is about 30 feet around her. Although she couldn't see them, she could sense what they were generally doing, their exact position, and, if she concentrates had enough, she could tell what their intents like boredom, excitement, anger, etc.

At that tone of voice, Harry finally had enough, he gave her a glare and said in the most sarcastic tone he could muster, "You've been a great help."

"Well, excuse me for trying to help my fellow man!" She said indignantly.

"Mendokuse." He said flatly, hoping to rile the girl up. It worked, but not the way he expected.

"I am NOT troublesome!" She huffed.

Startled, Harry asked, "You know what I said?"

"Hmp! I just so happen to know a little Japanese, you Baka!"

"Hey, I resent that! I'm not an idiot."

"Well, you started it for calling me troublesome."

Harry would have countered with an angry retort but a look from Miss Holmes across the hall silence him immediately. He took five deep breathes and mentally counted down from ten before facing the girl again and saying, "Fine, I'm sorry. Now could you please tell me if you've seen anyone or anything that could have caused my foot getting stuck on the floor."

"Like I said, no. You fell asleep and mumbled something about traps, fish swirls, and climbing trees in your sleep. Fifteen minutes later, the librarian came. That's it." She said, still angry about being called that. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I got other things to do than get insulted from trying to help. So, goodbye." She said before storming out of there.

The things she said got his mind going on overdrive so Harry didn't even paid her anymore attention. "Tree climbing? No, it couldn't be. It's impossible, isn't it? I mean," Harry said to himself in disbelief. He knew the theories behind the tree climbing exercise, he'd seen Naruto practice it many times since he stole that scroll on chakra control exercise from the ninja library a month ago.

Harry tried doing it once but he was never able to get any progress unlike Naruto since his own inner chakra is quite different from that of the blond whisker faced boy. And unlike Naruto, Harry doesn't have the Kyuubi to heal himself of broken bones overnight so he rarely gets to train himself on it.

Harry puts his hands together into the Ram Seal and started bringing forth his inner chakra, manipulating it to spread throughout his entire body. He almost gasped upon sensing the small amount of chakra continuously flowing through his foot, forcing it to stick to the floor.

He put all his concentration on putting the chakra on his foot under control. The last time he did this, he almost got into trouble after toppling over a tree in the park. Luckily for him, the chakra receded back into him, causing a sudden rush of adrenaline to leave as well that made him a bit dizzy.

"Wow! What a rush!" Harry said happily to himself as he fell down on all four panting. "Hey, where did she go?" He asked, seeing that the girl was gone.

Shrugging his shoulders, he went back thinking about the technique he obviously managed to do subconsciously.

This is a huge breakthrough. Now that he had managed to finally bring out his chakra, he could make progress with Naruto's training regimen. Although it would mean a lot of hard work, it would ensure his survival when, not if, when he decides to leave those Dursleys and start a new life somewhere else.

With the intention of starting his training as soon as possible, Harry picked up all his things from the desk after putting all the books back into the shelves. A few minutes later, he was running out of the library to look for a place to practice tree walking.

He was such in a hurry that he didn't even noticed he left one of his notebooks behind, the one that was picked up by a bushy haired girl, who decided to stick around for a while observing him from the shadows.

With the intention of giving it back, the girl picked up the notebook, never occurring to her that the contents inside would change her life forever. Not only does that particular notebook contains most of Harry's notes on charka, what it is, how to draw it out, and the proper handseals to mold it, it also contains several basic ninjutsu such as Kawamiri, Henge, and Bushin no Jutsu. It never occurred to her that by the time she and Harry meets once more five years later, she would be above Genin in skill levels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the vowels of Naruto's navel, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was frowning at the less than satisfactory level of progress of both his vessel and his charge. Although both have more skill than most people their age, it was still not enough. The Kyuubi needs both of them to be far stronger than this, particularly his vessel. He wished he could just pump more of his yokai chakra onto him but it would be too much of a risk at Naruto's current physical age. It would take several years as well as intense physical training before he could handle even a third of the Kyuubi's total chakra without turning into a vegetable afterwards.

Then, it hit him. If he could get his charge to discover and utilize the other half of his heritage, particularly that of being a wizard, sooner, then he could give both his vessel and his charge an edge against their enemies. First, he got to teach his vessel an advance form of spiritual awareness, which, in turn, his charge would be able to learn through his vessel. After that, he would leave everything to chance. It may take a year or two, but considering who Harry is to the Wizarding World, it won't take very long before Harry meets one of his kind.

The Kyuubi grinned at his own genius. Soon, his vessel and his charge would wield powers beyond anyone else on their respective worlds. By the time they begin to actively play their role in the weave of Fate, each of them would be a force to be reckon with.


	2. Chapter 2: Minions and Breakfast

Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover

In Naruto's World:

"Hello" speaking in Japanese

Hello speaking in English

In Harry's World:

"Hello" speaking in English

Hello speaking in Japanese

'_Hello' _ thinking in either language

**CHAPTER 3**

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" nine year old Dudley said with a wicked smile as he eyed the two trembling new Japanese students. They were twin girls, who had just transferred to this school two weeks ago. "Seems like the new students just decided to trespass on our turf. And we don't like trespassers, especially foreigners." Dudley said in a menacing voice that scared both girls and earned menacing chuckles from the rest of Dudley's gang, which were now surrounding the two girls.

The two girls were almost in tears due to fear. They were just trying to find the library after their Physical Education Class when they had gotten a bit lost. They ended up walking by the back of the school, which, unfortunately for them, where Dudley and his gang usually hangs out.

One of the girl squeaked in fear when Dudley made a menacing step forward. The other girl quickly pulled her sister behind her to shield her from Dudley. It was a brave effort, but useless nonetheless since both of them were surrounded by five other boys.

Dudley smiled wickedly and was about to grab the girl by the front of her shirt when a small stone came out of nowhere and hit Dudley on his out stretched hand, eliciting a grunt of pain from the overweight boy.

"Picking on little girls now, Dudley? And here I thought you and your Monty crew couldn't sink any lower." Came a voice nearby. Everyone turned to look for the source of that voice and they all ended up looking at a nine year old raven haired boy with glasses sitting on a high branch of a nearby tree. He was flipping another small rock on his hand like a baseball.

The foreign girls noticed the bullies took an involuntary step back when the boy gracefully flipped over the branch and landed gracefully on his feet. They seemed threatened when he started walking towards them with a grin on his face.

"Want do you want, freak?" Dudley asked, trying to sound brave but failed miserably. It was clear now that Dudley and his gang was afraid of this boy, who seems to have the deepest green eyes the twin girls ever saw, as well as a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.

The boy just seems to grin wider as he stops directly in front of Dudley and said, "Now, now, Dudley. Is that any way to threat your own cousin?"

Dudley tried to look menacing but the boy was clearly not intimidated.

"I suggest you and your boys leave these girls alone. You know perfectly well that you're still in trouble for that prank you pulled on the vice principal last week. What do you think Ms. Stewart would say when she finds out you and your boys were bullying the new foreign students for their lunch money?" The boy said, still grinning at Dudley.

"WE NEVER DID THAT PRANK! SOMEONE SET US UP!" Dudley shouted in his defense. It was true. Last week, someone had set up several stink bombs on the Vice Principals office. When an investigation occurred, Dudley and his friends were found with several empty packs stink powders in their pockets. They've been having detentions everyday after school since then.

The boy smiled at the fond memory. It was sheer brilliance to prank the strict old woman, as well as frame Dudley and his gangs at the culprit, especially since he was the one that did it.

He turned to Dudley again and said, "I don't think Ms. Stewart sees it that way. But anyway, I think you and your boys should leave these girls alone. If the vice principal doesn't get you, I'm sure that _someone_ will." The last sentence was accompanied by a fierce glare at Dudley, who seems to be nervously sweating bullets now.

Dudley and his gang knew who the boy was talking about. They would have to be blind not to realize how strong Harry had become for the last two years. He'd change from a pushover little runt to a fighter who takes no shit from nobody. If before he just takes a hit, now he hits back. He stopped being afraid to get beat up anymore since he always managed to get even by either using his fists or pulling off pranks. Even his Aunt and Uncle had stopped hitting him ever since he managed to blackmail them with a recording of them beating him up two years ago. Child Welfare would have their heads if Harry sends that tape to them.

"Well, Dudley, what will it be?" Harry asked menacingly.

A moments of silence later, Dudley and his gang grudgingly begun to leave, but not before they gave one last glare at the boy.

Once they were gone, Harry was about to turn towards the two girl and ask if they were alright when he heard them talking in their native language, which was Japanese.

Wow! He scared them all off just like that! One girl, with the short almost blond hair with hair clips said in awe.

Quiet, Yuzu! I he was able to scare all those boys himself, then that means there is something about him to be scared of. The other girl, with the black pageboy cut hair said, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

But, onee-chan, he saved us form those bullies! Yuzu insisted.

But who's gonna save us from him if he decides to bully us himself? 

They would have argued some more if Harry hadn't started laughing wholeheartedly. They both turned to him with a bit of fear, until he decided to speak and said, "Gomen nasai. Watashi wa Potter Harry desu. Daijobu ka?" (Sorry. My name is Harry Potter. Are you alright?)

You speak Japanese? They both asked in unison.

"Hai." Harry said with a warm smile.

Both twins looked at each other in silence. Then, Yuzu turned back to him, gave a formal bow, and said, My name is Kurosaki Yuzu. And this is my sister Karin(1). Thank you, Harry-san, for saving us. 

Don't worry about it. I like getting on my cousin's nerve like that. He knows better than to bully younger people when I'm around. Harry said before continuing, Anyway, maybe I'll see you girls around. Then, he left.

As he walked away, he couldn't help but grin at himself. It has been three whole years since he started making major progress on his training, ever since he managed to call out his chakra at the library.

A year after that, he started showing a little bit of his training by finally standing up for himself. Although at first he usually gets beaten in fights, he used his failures as another form of training to get stronger.

For the last two years, he was unknowingly making a reputation of himself. He stood up to bullies and pranks any grownup that threats him or anyone else unjustly. With his training as a shinobi, no one could catch him whenever he pulls off a prank. He became somewhat of a hero for the younger kids that Dudley and his gang used to pick on. And his clever use of brains and manners endeared him to several grown ups in town.

Also, tonight he would start to test his ninja skills by waltzing into London's nightlife. In a city this big, how hard could it be to find some thugs or purse snatchers that he could clobber.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone following him. He paused a moment and concentrated his chakra to spread out, trying to pinpoint his stalker's exact location. It was a technique he learned a year ago and was still a bit crude to use but it gets quite handy when he needs to know if there was anyone around him he couldn't see.

He frowned when he felt his stalker's chakra disappear before he could pinpoint his or her location. Whoever it is that was trailing him must have an excellent control on his or her chakra to hide it so well. As far as he knows, he's the only one in London with any ninja training.

Deciding to handle it the old fashion way, he kept on walking as if everything was fine. When he turned to a corner, he immediately used his chakra to run up the wall of the building and wait for his stalker.

He waited tensely for his stalker to come out but after several minutes of nothing, he jumped back down and tried to search him/her by spreading out his chakra. He could feel his stalker nearby. In only a few seconds, he would pinpoint his/her exact location.

Too bad his stalker decided to come out before he could finish looking for him/her. Barely missing the three projectiles thrown at him by a quick back flip, Harry placed himself in a defensive stance, preparing to attack or defend in an instant's notice. He wouldn't want to get hit by his stalker's sharp, pointy, No. 2 pencils. . . wait, No. 2 pencils?

"So, it really is you again." Came a female voice above him.

Looking up, he saw a girl standing on top of a power pole looking down at him with a smirk on her face. She had bushy brown hair, slightly noticeable front buck teeth, and wearing a brown school uniform he recognized to be one that is worn by the students of an all girl school across town. She seems familiar to him somehow but Harry can't remember when he saw her before.

Harry narrowed his eyes when the girl unconcernedly jumped off from such a height and landed gracefully a few feet in front of him. Whoever she is, she must have had shinobi training to have conscious use of her chakra. Her stance seems relaxed but he could tell that she's ready to bolt anytime. By the looks of it, she doesn't seem to have much taijutsu training. As far as he knows, he's the only shinobi in London. And if she decides to be hostile, he knows he could take her. The question now is, is she alone?

With all the information he gathered from his observation, he narrowed his eyes at her and voiced out the first thing about her that came into focus in his mind, "Hello Kitty panties?"

**_BLAM!THUD!_**

After blushing several shades of red, she turned a nasty glare at him before hitting him squarely in the head, introducing Harry's face to the cold hard ground.

"Owie!" Harry groaned before getting back up to give his assailant a nasty glare of his own. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a pervert!" She answered as nastily before taking something out from her school bag. Harry tensed but relaxed immediately when all she have was a worn out notebook that he recognized immediately.

"Where'd you get that? That's mine!" Harry asked suspiciously.

The girl threw it at him and he caught it expertly. "Do you think I would be giving it back to you if I didn't know that?" The girl asked sarcastically before adding, "You could at least thank me."

"Thank you for what? Stealing my notes?" Harry said, dishing out some sarcasm of his own.

"I did no such thing!" she said indignantly. "You were the one that left it behind in the library! I just picked it up before someone else could find it. Do you know how dangerous it would have been if those notes ended up in someone else's hands?"

"Wait, library?" Thinking back to when he first lost his notes, he finally remembered where he saw the girl. "You're the unhelpful know-it-all from the library!"

_**BLAM! THUD!**_

"Who're you calling an unhelpful know-it-all?" She asked, veins throbbing on her forehead and the closed fist she used to clobber Harry once more.

"Ouch! Okay, I may have deserved that one." He said to himself as he stood back up from the ground, which now has his imprint. He turned back to the girl and said, "Who the heck are you, anyway?"

The girl smirked and turned her back on him before saying, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Actually, I rather not know your name. I just want to know how you did that trick with the pencils." He said sarcastically.

Veins throbbed on her forehead once more but she managed to rein her temper. Taking several deep breathes; she said "My name is Hermoine Granger. And what are you willing to exchange for the pencil trick?"

Harry gave her a hard stare, trying to gauge her. So the girl wants to make a deal. He admits that the pencil trick was cool; he managed to sense the charka in them before. But what could she want from him? Referring the direct approach, he said, "What else have you got beside the pencil trick?"

For the first time, the girl seems a bit unsure of herself. She turned her face away from him and seems to be having an inner struggle. After a few minutes of silence, she seems to have reached a decision and took off her sunglasses with her eyes closed. When she turned her head towards him, she opened her eyes, which caused Harry to gasped in awe. Her eyes, they're white, pupil-less, and there were veins surrounding her eyes.

_"Byakugan!"_

"Byakugan?" Harry asked in awe, repeating Naruto's voice in his head.

"All-Seeing-Eyes? Is that what this is?" The girl asked as the veins receded back from her pupil-less eyes.

"How the hell did you managed to get the Byakugan?" He asked a bit rudely. As far as he knows, there are no Hyuuga Clan in this world.

"I don't know, okay!" She snapped defensively. "I was just walking through school one day when my eyes suddenly became like this. It's hard enough to get through school labeled as an outcast for being smarter than everyone else. Being called a freak just made things worst." She said the last two sentences in a subdued voice, sadness evident on them.

Harry gave the depressed girl a hard stare. Being ridiculed as a freak his entire life, he knows exactly how she would have felt if everybody gives a person a hard time because of being different.

Harry gave the girl a look before asking, "Okay, what do you want in exchange?"

The girl gave him a look and said, "You."

Harry almost choke at her answer and blurted, "WHAT?", which earned him a glare. "I'm flattered and all but aren't you a little too young? I mean, I haven't hit puberty yet."

_**BLAM! THUD!**_

"That's not what I mean, you jerk!" Hermoine shouted in anger, her fist still smoking from hitting Harry on the top of his head. She took several calming breathes before saying, "It's quite clear that you're the first person in history to discover how to use the body's internal energy in such a way. I want to study and document every and all uses it has. And when this goes public, I want my name as the primary researcher."

"So let me get this straight. You want to study charka uses and you want me as a guinea pig? Then, when this thing goes public, you want the recognition?"

She bristled at his consenting tone but relented anyway and said, "Yes."

Harry gave her a hard stare, weighing the pros and cons of the deal. She already have a good grasped on charka manipulation, if the pencil trick was any indication. And having someone with the Byakugan could be quite useful. Besides, he couldn't just kill her to keep his secrets. He doesn't have the stomach for it, yet.

Then, finally, he said, "No."

"No? What do you mean no?" The girl spluttered.

"I mean, that I'm never going public with this. Like you said, such techniques would be dangerous to the wrong hands. Besides, this is a family technique. And it will stay that way. Consider yourself lucky to be an exemption."

Hermoine bristled at that and barely contained her rage when she said, "LUCKY?! How could you consider these FREAKISH EYES lucky?"

"You really don't know what those eyes of yours do, do you?" He asked.

"I don't care! As far as I'm concerned, I'm already in the thick of things because I wouldn't have gotten _this_ if it weren't for your notes!" She snapped at him while pointing at her eyes. "I need to know everything there is to know about these eyes of mine and you're the only one I know who even knows what they do."

"And what makes you think I know everything about them?" He replied in the same tone.

"For one thing, you know what it's called. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you know more about it. Besides, activating them requires charka flows to the eyes. And I wouldn't even know how to mold charka if it weren't for your notes."

Harry gave her a calculating look. Like it or not, she was right. The Byakugan is a very potent tool if used properly. He could just imagine how much research he could finish on charka flow with the Byakugan.

_"Minion!"_

Harry internally squirmed at the mental voice. He could almost hear Naruto laughing at his current predicament. He turned to look at the sky and said with a frown, At least I'll only have her to worry about!

What the heck are you talking about? Hermoine asked irritably.

"Nothing." He said to her in English. Then, he gave her a smirk that put her a little on edge. "I think this is the start of a very beautiful friendship."

Hermoine made a step back from the grin he was sporting at that moment. Something tells her it wasn't a good thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO'S WORLD

_'UP YOURS, POTTER!_ ' Was the first thing Naruto shouted in his mind the moment he woke up, before getting out of bed. Still a tenth asleep, he gradually made his way towards his apartment's bathroom like in autopilot.

As soon as he opened the bathroom door, he saw something that he wouldn't usually see inside his own bathroom.

He blinked.

Then, he blinked again.

Rubbing his bleary eyes with his hands just to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and blinked once more.

"S-Sakura?" and there she was, Haruno Sakura, his pink-haired classmate from the Ninja Academy wearing nothing but a white cotton panty and in the process of putting on a matching bra. She had this deer-in-front-of-the-headlights look and was clearly not expecting anyone to barge in on her while getting dress after her bath.

Both stared silently at each other for a few seconds before Sakura finally decided to act. She did what any almost nude female would do if an unsuspecting male barged in on her, she shouted, "AAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! PERVERT!!!" on the top of her lungs and reached for the nearest hard and solid object she could get her hands on to throw at the said unsuspecting male with all her might.

The half-filled bottle of strawberry shampoo hit him right between the eyes, causing him to stumble backwards until he hit the back of his couch just behind him and fell right over it, thus falling on the unsuspecting person who had been sleeping on the said couch and eluting an audible "Oomph!".

Pushing himself up using his hands on the first thing they touch, he looked at the person he fell onto and said in a surprised voice, "Ino?"

And it actually is Yamanaka Ino, another classmate of his from the Ninja Academy and Sakura's best friend.

"NA-RU-TO!!!" She seems angry, and quite red in the face. Wondering why, Naruto looked down and saw both his hands occupying something fleshy and squishy. Naruto was sweating hard when he turned back to look at her face. To say she was furious would be an understatement. She had the look of a female's righteous fury that could make even the most hardened of warriors whimper in fear. "What the hell are those hand of yours doing there?"

Naruto would have answered except Ino already had her hand cocked back in preparation to hit him with her entire might.

**POW! THUD!**

"Ouch!" came Naruto's muffled voice with his face planted halfway through the wall.

Several band-aids and a few minutes later, we find both girls sitting solemnly by the dining table in front of a very irritated looking Naruto, who was glaring at them with a half-lidded stare, folded arms, and has several visible veins twitching on his forehead.

Around them, several of his Kage-Bushins are doing the housework. One was ironing the laundry while another one was helping it fold it up and places it on their rightful places in the drawers. Another one was cooking breakfast and another setting up the table. Then, one is fixing up the bath and another one was wiping the windows.

Naruto waited until his clones finished setting down breakfast, which consisted of a loft of bread, miso soup, natto, fried eggs, rice, peanut butter, several exotic jams, and a pitcher of freshly squished orange juice, before saying, "First things first."

Both girls cringed at his tone of voice. Having him as their secret instructor for the past three months, they knew that it either means he was about to give them an hour long sermon, or he was about to murder them. They just hope it was the former.

Naruto took another deep breath to calm himself before continuing, "What are you two doing in my apartment?"

"Well . . ." Sakura started shyly.

"Um . . ." Ino said in the same tone of voice as her best friend.

"No, wait. Scratch that. How did you managed to get in?" Naruto said immediately when no answers came from the girls.

It was Sakura who answered, "Through the front door, of coarse." Like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Yeah." Added Ino with a huff. "You really need to get rid of some of those locks on your door by the way. I mean, it took me ten whole minutes to unlock all of them."

"Yeah! How do you expect us to visit with all those locks on the door?" Sakura added immediately.

'Oh Kami! They're tag-teaming him now!' Naruto reigned the impulse to murder both of them and said, "I only got seven locks on my door. Four of them could only be opened from the inside. How the heck did you managed to lock picked all of them in ten minutes?"

"That's nothing! I have a harder time lock picking Sasuke-kun's locker in school." Ino said proudly.

"That guy is plain paranoid." Sakura huffed. "I mean, the guy puts booby traps in his own lunch box."

"He just doesn't want his fangirls stealing his lunch to put them on their Uchiha-Sasuke-Love-Shrine before he gets the chance to eat them." Ino said in defense of her love. "Just because Sasuke-kun used to pick on you when you were little doesn't mean he'll always gonna be like that. And let's not forget about your secret crush with an S-Class Missing-Nin with a Pocky obsession."

Sakura gave her a frown and said, "I should have never told you about that, Ino-pig."

Naruto puts his face in his hand and could only shake his head in disgust. What is it about Uchiha men and their ability to attract the opposite sex? He couldn't believe those two managed to blackmail him into teaching them just because they happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He really, really needs to find those pictures of him in a clown costume playing with several kids in the orphanage, as well as the negatives. His reputation would be in ruins if those pictures ever goes public.

For the last two years, Uzumaki Naruto managed to make a name for himself as Konoha's Number One Bad Boy. He takes no craps from anyone, civilians and shinobi alike. Although verbal abuses have ceased to affect him years ago, physical abuse is another mater entirely. If he gets push around, he pushes back, hard.

In class, he was the man to beat. Despite the instructors trying to halt his progress, he managed to reach the status of Rookie of the Year, tied with Uchiha Sasuke. His taijutsu may be a bit sloppy but his raw power and stamina is unmatched by any of his peers. His ninjutsu is still very limited but his unorthodox use of them in sparring matches always gets him the victory. Although his genjutsu list is almost nil, he could dispel them quite easily with raw charka bursts.

But among the elite shinobi of the village, he is also known as Konoha's Kage Bushin Specialist. The Sandaime Hokage had given him this forbidden technique three years ago and he had managed to utilize it to its utmost potential. Using Kage Bushins to increase his learning speed a hundred folds, he secretly became one of the most promising shinobi in Fire Country.

He turned to look back at them and was about to continue his ranting when he saw both girls eating almost everything in the table like a pack of hungry wolves. If possible, the veins on his forehead got bigger and the twitching was more pronounced.

_**SLAM! BANG!**_

All movement in the apartment halted aright after Naruto slammed his hand on the table. Sakura was on the process of spreading strawberry jam on a loaf of bread, another slice of bread hanging from her mouth. Ino had a half-eaten egg on her mouth and was pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

Both girls immediately swallowed everything in their mouth before asking in unison, "What?"

'Must resist urge to murder! Must resaist the urge to murder! Must resist the edge to murder!' He said over and over in his mind. Counting backwards from fifty, he finally managed to push back his homicidal tendencies he didn't know he had, he glared at the two girls and said, "What the hell are you two doing here anyway? Didn't I gave you a charka control exercise yesterday and told you not to bother me unless you finished?"

Instead of answering, both girls grinned at him and walked towards opposite end of the apartment. After going through several hand seals, both girls started walking up the walls. When they reached the ceiling, both didn't stopped walking until they were both just above their original place from the dining table.

Although Naruto was in awe at how fast those two managed to grasp the tree-walking technique, he managed not to show it. He was honestly thinking that it would take them at least a week to master it, like he did before.

So instead, he groaned and said sarcastically, "This is just great! Now I have to figure out something else to get you out of my hair for at least a week."

"Hey!" Both girls shouted indignantly.

"Oh shut up!"Naruto said absent-mindedly as he starts on his own breakfast. He waited for both girls to get back on their chair before asking, "And why do you two keep showing up for breakfast, anyway? Don't you get breakfast from your own homes?"

"Are you kidding me?" Ino asked in a huff while putting a thick spread of butter on her toast. "Those low-calorie cereals my mom keeps feeding me tastes like crap."

"That's right! You cook way better meals than what my mom makes!' Sakura added after she finished eating the contents of her bowl of rice.

Naruto groaned and felt like banging his head at the nearest wall at the audacity of his two temporary students. He couldn't really call them stupid, considering how good they are at grasping everything he tried to teach them in very analytical way. Sakura is the best academic student in the academy. Having both parents as ninjas, Ino had been exposed in ninja techniques her entire life. With both of them helping each other, they go through Naruto's jutsu training like a fish on water.

All in all, these two were the best student he could hope for. They were innovative, analytical, and got one heck of an acting skill when there are other people around. If only they act like proper ladies when it was just the three of them, like now for example, both girls were fighting over the last piece of toasted bread.

Giving off a sigh of defeat, Naruto finally said, "Anyway, you two better head out. The academy starts in a few hours." Then, he suddenly got a wicked grin on his face that caused both girls to gulp in fear. "You will be running laps around Training Field 7 until school starts or both your legs falls off. Hihihihihi-hehehehehe-hahahahahaha-HAHAHAHAHA-BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Both girls gulped in fear. Naruto is quite vicious when it comes to endurance training, sometimes even worse than the fellow Rock Lee. And his maniacal laughter confirms it. They just hope they got enough strength left to get to school afterwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From his place inside the seal, the Kyuubi no Kitsune grinned at the progress of his charge and his jailer. Not only are they starting to make a name for themselves, but now they are also starting to gather themselves some minions. Like it or not, the Kyuubi knows those two couldn't accomplish their goals by themselves.

The Kyuubi went back to its slumber knowing that things would just get better soon.

A/N:

1.) Kurasaki Karen and Yuzu are Ichigo's little sisters from Bleach.

Next time, Harry and Hermoine discovers their wizarding ancestry, Naruto discovers that the Hokage knew all about his secret training and would be given his first C-Class mission.


	3. Chapter 3:Dream of Conquest

Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover

In Naruto's World:

"Hello" speaking in Japanese

" Hello " speaking in English

In Harry's World:

"Hello" speaking in English

" Hello " speaking in Japanese

'_Hello' _thinking in either language

**CHAPTER 4**

**HARRY'S WORLD**

**"**I hate you. Seriously." Harry said in an irritated voice as he tries to loosen the neckline of his new shirt. It feels like he was being choked.

"Oh, stop that. Your clothes actually fit you, for once." Hermione admonish as the two of them walked along downtown London. "Besides, you don't really expect to be inconspicuous wearing those tents you called hand-me-down clothes, do you?"

"I don't see why we have to be inconspicuous at all." He muttered grouchily. At least she let him keep his stylish green and black bandanna on. "Worse, I had to pay for these things with my own money, which I could have spent with new training manuals."

His female companion huffed and said, "Japanese manga and anime videos are not training manual!"

"Says PAPERMASTER HERMOINE GRANGER!" He said with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

The girl groaned. She really should have known better than to lecture him for three hours straight about the impossibility of using fictional techniques from said manga and anime in actual charka manipulation, and then have him caught her creating an actual technique based on a "Read or Die" anime movie. Although he helped her refined the techniques (mostly buying her several graphic novels of 'R.O.D. the series'), he never failed to use it as an excuse whenever he tries out new techniques using the said anime and manga, like the Baikusai Tenketsu from the Ranma ½ series. If it weren't for that secondary charka reserves (which the both of them were still trying to figure out what it is) that he has that enhances his healing ability, he would have been either dead right now or crippled for life. Although, he did managed to master the Katchu Tenshi Amaguriken technique.

After taking several calming breathes, she says, "Anyway, I have to get you to meet my parents one of these days. My parents are getting very suspicious about where I go every other day. They're getting more curious about our research, which, as you know, I can't exactly tell them. They're starting to doubt about my excuse on meeting my research partner, namely you."

"Now what does that supposed to mean?"

"It means that my parents are starting to think that you're not real, that I made you up just so I can spend my solitude in the library. And worse of all, they are starting to set up a few private diner parties for our neighbors, preferably with children close to my age, in an off chance that they could get their daughter to meet some **real** friends."

"And that is bad because?"

"You wouldn't say that if you saw some of the girls my neighbors had. If they weren't talking about make-up, they're talking about _boys_." She shuddered at the thought. It's quite clear she hadn't hit puberty yet.

"Sounds normal." Harry said absent-mindedly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked in a malevolent voice, taking off her sunglasses momentarily to give him a Byakugan glare.

"Nothing! Nothing!" He said immediately, backing away slightly.

She gave him one last glare before saying, "Anyway, once they see you are not a pigment of my imagination, I could get them to back off. Also, we're here." She said, looking at the medieval-looking bar across the street called the Leaky Cauldron. "Do you notice something about it?"

When Harry turned to look at it, he first noticed that it does look medieval. After several minutes of observation, he noticed that most people merely pass by it as if it doesn't exist. Those people that actually comes and goes inside the place seems to have a higher concentration of secondary charka source within them.

"I still don't see what's so special about them that we have to spy on them. So what if they also have a secondary chakra source like us. You said it yourself, there are several other people within your neighborhood alone who have the same secondary chakra source that we have."

"Yes. But none of them have short wooden sticks as their chakra's focal point." She said, remembering that time she passed by this place with an active Byakugan during a shopping trip with her parents. At first she didn't think about it too much since she have already seen several other people, particularly kids, from their neighborhood which have the same kind of chakra. What draw her to them are the pieces of wooden sticks hidden within the clothes of almost every adult that come into the place that actually emit a concentrated amount of their charka, as well as the highly concentrated film of thin charka surrounding the outside wall of the establishment.

"I still don't think that a simple piece of wood would allow anyone an active control of that secondary chakra. I mean, if we can't consciously control it, what makes you think they can? Remember your neighbor, Dean Thomas? You said he had as much secondary chakra as you and we spied on him for a couple of days but all we found out is that he's a football fan and that he snores when he sleeps."

"That may be the case but Dean still doesn't have a focal point for his secondary chakra source like most of the people that comes to this place. That alone is worth spying on them for a couple of days. So suck it up, Potter, and take it like a man." She said with finality, earning a resigned groan from the bespectacled boy.

A few minutes later, after both of them put on baseball caps and dark sunglasses; they entered the pub as inconspicuous as they can. As soon as they entered, both teen almost gasped at the concentration of charka emitting all over the place. The walls, the chairs, the windows. People inside were using their wands to do all sorts of things. It's like they stepped into another world entirely.

"Damn. They do have active control of their secondary chakra." Harry whispered to her as both of them walk towards the bar.

"Shush! We have to be inconspicuous." Hermione whispered back before turning to the bartender with a sunny smile. "Hello, sir. Me and my brother are going shopping today but we got kind of lost."

"First time in Daigon Alley, lass?" the bartender asked.

"Yes, sir." She said in her most innocent voice.

Tom, the bartender, nodded and said, "Come on then. I'll show you the entrance to Daigon Alley." He then came out of the bar and walked towards the side door with both kids following him. When he came to the brick wall, he tapped it several times.

Tom had to smile at the awe he saw on both the kids' face and said, "Welcome, to Daigon Alley, Wizarding Britain's central marketing district."

Several hours of exploring later, both kids find themselves walking silently down the street towards Hermione's house deeply lost on their own thoughts about the day. Of coarse, such silence didn't last when Hermione said in a still awed voice, "This is big."

Harry, who was pretty much still lost in thought, gave her the briefest of attention to nod in affirmative before going back to thinking once more.

The young girl, still quite awed, didn't notice her partner's lack of attention and continued, "I mean, an entire society of wizards and witches hidden right under our noses. It's like, a totally different world, totally independent of ours."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Harry suddenly asked. When she gave him a questioning look, he elaborated and said, "Our secondary chakra, they're not chakra at all. It's our magic. We are either part of their world or we've accidentally managed to create a magical core somehow. I'm leaning more on the former."

"I don't know. I mean, my parents would have told me about me being a witch. They couldn't have hidden this from me."

"Did your parents have a secondary chakra source as well?"

"I don't know. I've never used my Byakugan inside the house for courtesy."

"Use it on them tonight." He said to her, who gave him a nod, as well as a glare for insinuating that her parents have been lying to her. If they don't have them, then it might mean we could have accidentally developed magical cores while developing our primary chakra. "By the way, how is your grasp on the Henge no Jutsu? I have a feeling we would be using it quit a lot the next few days."

"I could only hold it solidly for three hours before it starts to fluctuate."

"You need more training to hold it longer since we'll be needing it to gather as much info on the Wizarding World as we can."

"I think we should also try to pool our allowances. I think I saw a bookstore in Daigon Alley. We could buy a few books on Wizarding History or something." She said the last part a bit excitedly.

Harry groaned when she mentioned a bookstore. Knowing her, they would be spending quite a lot of more time there compared to anywhere else in Daigon Alley.

But not all they found out about the wizarding world was wonderful. A week later, thanks to a book entitled 'Dark Wars Through the Ages', Harry found out why he became an orphan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"YOU KNEW, DIDN'T YOU?" was the first thing he said to the surprised Dursleys the moment he returned to Number 4 Privet Drive.

All three of them, who were currently in the middle of dinner, paused at the amount of killer intent pouring out of him.

Being the first to recover his wits, Vernon Dursley tried his best to look unaffected, and failed miserably, "W-w-what the b-bloody hell are you t-talking about, b-boy?"

"MY PARENTS! HOW THEY DIED! WHAT I REALLY AM!" He shouted as he stomped towards his quivering relatives.

Petunia gasped loudly when the words her nephew had said finally sunk in. "H-how did you know? H-he said y-you're not allowed to k-know until its time?"

**"**Who's he?" he asked silently, but the threat in his voice is unmistakable.

"L-listen, boy! You will not speak like that to," Vernon tried to say but was immediately silenced by the huge amount of killer intent sent towards him.

"Who is he?" he asked her again, more forceful this time.

Petunia Dursley fidgeted, struggling internally whether to tell her nephew the truth or not. Fear over her nephew over-riding her fear of the old man, she finally said, "It was the same man who forced you into our care, Albus Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" He asked in surprised.

"Yes. That freak threatened to curse us if we didn't take you in. He told us that you are not allowed to learn about those freakish powers of yours until he sends someone to get you out of our hair!" She babbled in fear as each of her words seems to just make the green eyed boy angrier.

Harry tried his best to reel in his anger, but finding out that his blood relatives was forced into taking you in by a manipulative icon of Wizarding Society are making it quite difficult.

Not wanting to do anything he would regret later on, he stepped out of the house to find a place to let out some steam, not even realizing Hermoine's figure hiding behind a nearby tree, watching him intently until he was out of her sight.

Knowing he won't be very approachable for the next couple of days, Hermoine Granger did the most sensible thing she could do at the moment; gather as much information she can about Dumbledore, Harry's home life, and the Wizarding world in general. After she gathered all she needed information, she would present them to him, and then let him decide their next course of action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Six Days Later…**

"Did you find him?" asked a near hysterical Molly Weasley to her three older sons, namely George, Fred, and Percy.

"Sorry, mum but," Fred begun.

"we couldn't find him," George added.

"anywhere." The twins finished together.

"Don't worry mother. I'm sure he's going to be fine. Daigon Alley is relatively safe for a boy his age and he had been here on several occasions to know how to get back on his own." Percy said diplomatically, hoping the sensibility of his statement was enough to calm his mother down.

"Right you are, scholastic brother of mine! Our little Ronnikiens,"

"knows the Alley like the back of his hand. So no worries, mum."

"He'll be fine." All three boys said in unison, feeling confident that their argument would get them free reign at the Alley, that is, until their mother turned a hard glare on them.

"O-of coarse, it wouldn't be responsible for us to stop looking for him, right, men?" Percy blurted out nervously under his mother's silent glare and the twin's terrified nods. "I'mgoingtolookforhimagainattheLeakyCauldron!"

"We'lljoinyou!"

As soon as the three boys left as if the hounds of hell were at their heels, Mrs. Weasly immediately left to find her lost son as well.

Ron Weasley sighed in relief as he saw her mother walking away from the large crate he's currently hiding at. Don't get him wrong, he loves his mother deeply and really hates worrying her like this, but after several weeks of being smothered by her was suffocating him too much that he got to sneak away to get a breather. Besides, all the doctors and specialists that they visited told them that despite being bitten by a werewolf, the amount of silver present in that cauldron of liquefied special metal in the Department of Mysteries that fell on him nullified the Lycanthropy curse in his body before it was able to turn him into a werewolf. The only thing different about him is a heightened sense of smell, hearing, and taste as well as an uncontrollable increase of strength every now and then.

Sniffing the air a few times, Ron made sure that his mom was at least several blocks away before he stepped out from his hiding place, only to meet the stern look of his younger sister in front of him. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was impatiently tapping her foot on the concrete.

"What?" he asked in irritation. Even with his enhanced senses, his sister has an uncanny ability to hide her presence from anyone when she wants to.

She gave him a pout with a raised eyebrow before saying, "You do realize that mum would be on your case three times worse once we get home?"

Ron whined at the thought and gave his sister a glare before saying, "Why don't I sic mum on you and see how you handle three weeks of being smothered after being kept at Saint Mungos for possible Lycanthropy?"

Ginny shivered at the thought. Molly Weasley could be quite paranoid when her children's safety is concerned. And being cooped up at Saint Mungos for a week to make sure you will never turn into a werewolf despite being bitten by one is no picnic either. She gave her brother a sigh of defeat before saying, "Okay, fine, you win. So what do you plan on doing, anyway?"

"Don't know yet. I was planning on visiting the Quidditch shop before . . ." he stopped suddenly and turned his sight across the street. When Ginny turned to look, she saw an old man with a large beard walking towards Knockturn Alley.

"What are you looking at, Ron? That's just an old man." Ginny said.

Ron stared at the old man and sniffed the air a few times before saying, "That's funny. He doesn't smell old. He doesn't smell like a man either."

That caught the girl's curiosity. She knew his brother's sense of smell is rarely wrong ever since the incident, and it just keeps getting better ever since. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. She seems to be about our age. She smells of paper, not parchment so I think she's a muggle. I can't smell any magical wood on her so she doesn't have a wand, nor she got near any wand at all so the illusion covering her isn't cast by a wand spell."

"What makes you so sure she's our age?"

Ron's cheek sported a blush. He was a bit reluctant to say that he knew these because the girl doesn't have the smell of a girl who had gone through PMS. The female body emits a unique smell before, during, and after a girl's period that stays with them for a very long time.

"Never mind that. Let's go." He said immediately before heading towards Knockturn Alley himself, followed by his bewildered sister. When she asked why he's going there, he said, "Because there are a few creatures there that wouldn't bat an eye before killing her."

"Like what?"

"Vampires." He said simply before walking towards the alley once more.

The young girl hissed at that. It was no secret how much their family detested vampires ever since she was almost killed by one a few years ago. Her hand unconsciously went to the old scar on her left shoulder, where the vampire had scratched her. After she was rescued, her father made it mandatory for their entire family to learn as much as they can on how to stop, sense, and sometimes even kill a vampire. Fingering the wooden stakes hidden inside her robes, she followed her brother inside the dark alley, never realizing that her eyes turned a brilliant red for a split second before turning back to brown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julius is a young vampire, barely a century old. He was turned at an early age of seventeen and hadn't aged since then. His master, a five hundred years old vampire named Marcus turned him so his mater could gained control of his wealth he inherited when his father died and because his master needed another soldier when one of his master's subordinate was killed by a Slayer.

His master was a war general before he was turned himself, and it carried over when he became a vampire. Marcus formed a group of mercenaries composed of a dozen vampires that he calls 'The Fangs'. It became quite famous at assassination missions and had been sought after by those wealthy enough to pay for their services. Their last job would have settled them down financially for a bit, and the job itself sounded quite simple. . .kill the Boy-Who-Lived, but complications arose that they weren't expecting, particularly about the target himself.

**FLASHBACK**

"I see the target." Julius said as he spotted the young raven haired, green eyed boy walking down the almost empty street below from his perch on top of the building. With him are three other vampires just itching to jump down there and get the job over with.

"Seems like an easy job. A bit too easy." Silvia, one of the three female members of The Fangs said while looking at the target.

"Doesn't matter. It's just easy money for us." The gruff voice of Angus, a huge black man, said.

"Yes. That Mulciber fellow have done all the scouting for us. Parkinson and Malfoy's already paid the full amount in gold today so all we have to do is jump down there and kill the boy." Aurelius said, eyeing the boy hungrily.

Julius was about to say something when he spotted something a few blocks away. After identifying what, or rather who it is, he smiled and said, "Seems we get to have an extra kill tonight."

When the others looked to see, they saw a young blond boy following their target.

"Is that the Malfoy brat?" Silvia asked.

"Yes. By the looks of it, those two must have been talking a bit." Julius said as we watch the two boys arguing for a bit before the two of them started speaking normally. He arched an eyebrow when both boys shook each others hand in companionship as if they finally agreed on something.

"Doesn't really matter. The Malfoy boy just happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It wouldn't be proper if we didn't took advantage of it." Aurelius said, his fangs bared before jumping off the building.

Silvia and Angus followed a split second later. Julius shook his head at his companions' impatience. He was about to jump down himself when he noticed the sudden shift of something from the raven haired boy below. Before he saw what happened, Aurelius screamed as he was stabbed in the chest with a couple of pencils, one of which hit his heart, turning him to dust.

Everyone stopped dead on their tracks upon seeing what happened. They all looked at the young boy and saw him crouched in an attack position, several pencils already in his hands. "Vampires. This is going to be so much fun."

Then, everything went to hell. Harry Potter battled three vampires with his smile never leaving his face. Using magic Julius have never seen before, all three of his companions were dusted and he himself had several closed calls with those magically enhanced pencils, while the boy sported a broken arm as well as several bruises and cuts all over his body.

**END FLASHBACK**

Julius would have killed the boy if the Malfoy heir didn't managed to blind side him and escape with the almost unconscious Boy-Who-Lived. Muggle police were already on the way so he himself escaped the scene before they arrived.

So here he is now, making his way through Knockturn Alley waiting for any poor sap he could use to replenish the blood he lost during the fight. Seeing an old man exiting Burkin and Burk's Shop, he scanned the alley first. When he saw that there was no one else there, he bared his fangs and jumped to strike faster than the eyes could see, so it came as a great surprised to him when the old man managed to jump away at the last second, avoiding him but not completely, if the wound on the old man's arm is any indication.

Julius snarled at his failed attack and was about to continue when the old man suddenly turned into a young, bushy haired, pale-eyed girl. He was even more surprised when the girl suddenly took out three pieces of paper from her pockets and threw them at him like throwing knives. Sensing the magic emanating from them, he jumped out of the way, just in time to see all three papers stab themselves deeply on the concrete wall behind him.

Bearing his fangs, he was about to attack the girl once more when he felt several objects stabbing his chest. Looking down, he saw two pieces of wooden stakes lodge deeply on his chest.

He didn't even manage to utter a scream before his entire body turned to dust.

Once the vampire was gone, the girl turned around and put herself in a defensive stance just in case. She saw a young red haired boy and a young red haired girl at the end of the alley. For a moment, she saw two distinctive red markings on the boy's cheeks while the girl beside him sported red eyes, but the features were gone a split second later.

"You're hurt." Came the concern voice of the red headed girl as she approached her immediately while taking something out from her pockets. When the pale eyed girl saw that it was just a vile of liquid, she relaxed and let them approach.

"Don't worry. It's just a scratch." She said neutrally.

"Don't be stupid! Even a small scratch from a vampire is dangerous. It may not kill or turn you but it would act as a homing signal for other vampires to know where you are all the time unless you know how to get rid of the scent." The red headed girl lectured fiercely as she poured a small amount of liquid onto the wound. The other girl hissed a bit when the liquid made contact with her skin. "Sorry about that. It stings a bit but it's better to get the vampire's scent off of you as soon as possible. The longer it lingers the longer it takes for the scent to disappear, and the better the chance that the rest of his coven to track you down." As she was cleaning her wounds, the red head couldn't help but notice the book the other girl held in her uninjured arm, particularly its title, 'Making Your Own Wand', since she was sure such books are illegal to those under the age of seventeen.

"You should listen to her. Vampires tend to retaliate when a member of their clan is slain." The boy said as he retrieve his wooden stake from the pile of ashes that used to be a vampire. He also started going through the vampire's clothes. Sniffing the air a few times, he said, "This guy was already injured before he got here. There's human blood on his clothes but no scent of magical wood so he must have fought a muggle. And what's this? Looks like one of those Muggle pencils?"

Turning quickly, the pale eyed girl saw the boy raising a pencil to show the red headed girl.

"What the heck?" The boy and the red headed girl asked in surprised upon seeing the veins surrounding the girl's eyes.

Seeing the remnants of chakra on the pencil, the bushy haired girl started cursing up a storm, at the bewilderment of the two red heads. "Of all the idiotic, suicidal, moronic, dunder headed ways to let out some steam, the jerk just had to get into a fight with VAMPIRES!" The next couple of words that came out of her mouth almost scarred the two red heads for life. So it wasn't a big surprised when both of them cringed in fear when the raving girl finally turned her scary white eyes at them and said, "Tell me what else you see!"

"Why should we tell you anything?" The red headed girl asked defiantly.

The pale eyed girl knows a bargain when she sees one, so she asked, "What do you want in return?"

"Our own wands." The girl said immediately, eyeing the book the other girl was holding for a brief second.

"Fine! But only after I find my friend."

"Um, don't I get to have any say in this?" The red headed boy asked timidly.

"NO!" shouted both girls at him.

The red headed girl then said, "We help you track your friend down and you include teaching us that paper trick."

"And what makes you think I can't find him on my own?"

"Because my brother could find him by the end of the day."

The pale eyed girl thought about it for several minutes before finally saying, "Fine. It's a deal. But if he can't find him by the end of the day, then the deal is off."

"Agreed." She said immediately before extending her hand, which the other girl took. "The name's Ginny Weasley by the way. And that there is my brother Ron."

"Hermoine Granger." The other girl said. "Now take me to my friend."

Ron merely grumbled out at the background but still did what he was told. That paper trick, as well as being able to make his own wand two years before entering school would be cool.

It took them two hours of walking through the back alleys of London before they arrived at the scene of the fight. Hermione was quite impressed when Ron managed to give a description on the fight that occurred by just the scent around the site. It took them another hour before they finally came into a halt in front of a small residential office by the Eastern side of London. The sign says, 'Tonks Accounting Firm'.

"He's inside with a witch." Ron said.

"Are you sure? Doesn't seem like a wizard's home to me."

"I'm sure. There's a scent of magical wood in there and a couple of wizarding trinkets, but everything else are non-magical."

Hermione nodded her head and pushed the doorbell. It didn't take long before a kind-looking, raven-haired woman opened the door and asked, "Can I help you, children?"

"Yes. Good evening, ma'am." Hermione said politely before continuing, "I'm looking for my friend who got injured in a fight last night. Is he perhaps here?"

"Oh, you must be Hermione Granger that Harry was talking about. My name is Andromeda Tonks. Please come in. And, oh, you brought some friends with you. If the preckles and red hair are any indication, I'm guessing they're both Weasleys. Please, come in all of you." She ushered them all inside and took them to the guest room, where a young, raven-haired, green-eyes, lightning-bolt-shaped-scar-on-his-forehead boy was sitting on a bed with his left arm on a sling.

"Hey there, Mione!" greeted Harry enthusiastically.

Hermione was just about to unleash one hell of a scolding on the injured boy when Ginny Weasley beat her to the punch and gasped in shock. "It's-it's-it's . . . IT'S HARRY POTTER!" she squealed before passing out on the floor, her brother too stunned himself to catch her.

"Y-Y-y-you're friends with THE Harry 'Boy-Who-Lived' Potter?" Ron asked in awe, staring at the boy's famous scar.

"I don't see what the big deal is." She said sarcastically to the two Weasleys before turning a Byakugan glare to the injured boy who gulped in fear. "Considering he won't be living long after I'm through with him."

Thinking fast, Harry Potter did what a real man would do in a situation that involves any female's righteous fury, he jumped off the bed and hid behind Mrs. Tonks hoping she could shield him from Hermione's wrath.

But Andromeda Tonks merely gave him a mischievous smile as she step aside to give the angry girl a direct path to the cowering boy before she said in sweet tone, "Now, now, Harry-dear. I'm quite grateful to you for reuniting me with my long lost nephew but you need to understand the consequences of picking a fight with dangerous Dark Creatures like vampires to take your frustrations on. Besides, I'm sure Miss Granger wouldn't aggravate your injuries in your current state, much."

Harry Potter gave the older woman a pout and said in a deadpan, "You're an evil, evil woman."

Andromeda couldn't help but laugh and said before leaving the room, "I aim to please, Mister Potter."

The next few minutes were one of the most physically painful event Harry Potter had ever experienced in his young life, if his cries of pain were any indication. Ron, who couldn't help but watch the devastation before him, vowed never, ever to piss off that girl. Ever.

Several minutes, and a trashed room later, Hermione finally spent all her frustrations on his friend and settled down beside his moaning form on the floor panting heavily.

"Bloody hell, mate. That was brutal." Ron commented in awe, his sister blissfully unaware of her idol's devastation since she was still in her Harry Potter-induced coma.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Harry moaned in response.

After several minutes of silence, Hermione finally asked seriously, "So, are you okay now?"

"Yeah." He said honestly. "Got some great advice from the most unlikely source."

"Really?" she asked, quite curious this time.

"Yeah."

When he didn't seem inclined to answer anymore, Herrmione asked again, "So what now?"

Harry's answer was a smirk, and five words that would have a devastating effect on the entire Wizarding World in the years to come. "We'll plan. Then . . . we'll conquer."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NARUTO'S WORLD**

"So let me get this straight, you want me to spy on Konoha's Number One Bad Boy, find out what got him pissed off at the world in general, and talk him back to his old self just so you could go back into having breakfast at his flat again?" Shikamaru asked with a half-lidded, lazy-eyed, this-is-gonna-be-so-troublesome stare.

It was quite hard for Ino to reveal her secrets just so she could ask the help of the laziest, yet smartest, person she knows, but she and Sakura were getting desperate. It's been a week since Naruto started acting as if the entire world is out to get him. Although it wasn't killing intent, he was still radiating enough anger to drown the entire ninja academy.

"Yes." Ino whispered meekly, which, for Shikamaru, was ten times worst than having her screeching his ear off. A screeching Ino bossing him around is one thing, but a meek Ino actually asking for _his_ help, of all people, is quite another.

"Why me?" he asked.

She pouted a bit, internally debating whether or not to admit her next words, but ended up giving off a defeated sigh and said, "Because you're a closet-genius. If anyone can figure out what's wrong with him, it would be you and your IQ of 200." Then she added silently, almost too silently that he almost missed it, "And because you're the only one I could trust with this."

Shikamaru actually raised an eyebrow at the last thing she said. It has been quite a long time since he'd seen a timid Ino. He also would have smirk at her praise if it weren't too troublesome. So instead, he said, "Tell me what you know."

"That's just it. I don't know why but last week he just woke up totally pissed off. He warned us to stay away for a while and when we tried to ask what was wrong, he, um, well, he told us off."

"What exactly did he say?"

"He said, 'You're just like everyone else in this God-forsaken village, using me as an outlet for your frustrations, your grieves, just because it's convenient for you'. After that, he told us to get out and don't come back ever." She said with a pout, confusion evident in her eyes.

"What else?"

She fidgeted a bit, which actually raised his genuine curiosity. She's hesitating, which he concluded that she's having an internal debate whether or not to reveal another one of Uzumaki's secrets. He waited patiently and soon enough, she said, "He started talking in a foreign language."

The lazy boy raised an eyebrow at that. "What language?"

"I think he called it _ingirishu_ (English). Forehead and I hear him speak it a couple of times, particularly after he wakes up. We also found a few of his personal notes done in a totally different language as well."

"Where do you think he learned of it?"

"I don't know. But he'd been able to speak it fluently as far as I can remember."

Shikamaru pondered things for as moment. As far as he knows, no one else in the entire village is bilingual, and he had never heard of a language called _ingirishu_. Either Naruto had created his own language, or he had been in contact with a foreigner for quite some time. Either way, it just adds to the mysteries surrounding one Uzumaki Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Uchiha Sasuke sighed in annoyance as he browsed through the Uchiha Clan Library. He wouldn't usually go here if he could help it but he really needed to find some scrolls on advance chakra-control exercises.

He knows he could just ask Ino about it, since he accidentally saw both her and Sakura practicing the said move in a rarely used training ground a couple of weeks ago. Uchiha-pride aside, he just couldn't help but shiver at the thought of owing the aggressively amorous blond fan girl a favor. Who knows what perverted games she could have him participate in if he do?

He was just about to give up when he heard a soft sound from the other end of the library. Thinking it was a burglar, he took out a kunai and silently moved towards the source of the sound. He was a bit surprised at seeing a familiar pink-haired girl, sneakily reading through several books, immersed in some kind of research or something. By the looks of things, she must have just gotten there and had been too immersed on her reading to even notice anyone else was there with her. If she had been going through jutsu scrolls on the restricted section of the library, then he could easily apprehend her for trying to steal Uchiha techniques, but the girl was browsing through history scrolls and foreign studies. As far as he knows, that section of the library had been open to public before the Uchiha massacre happened. People just stopped going here because, as sole owner of the entire Uchiha Estate, he had closed off the entire estate from everyone, including himself. It's just less painful that way.

Putting his kunai back on its holster, he sneakily walked behind her before asking, "What are you doing here, Haruno?"

"EEPPP!" Sakura jumped at the sudden voice and whirled around, breathing quite heavily and holding a hand to her chest. When she stood face to face with an annoyed looking Sasuke, she almost shouted once more if it hand for his him holding a hand against her mouth.

"Don't shout. Your normal voice is already annoying as it is." He deadpanned.

Finally getting her bearings, Sakura swipe away his hand from her mouth and said in an aggravated voice, "Damn you, Uchiha! What were you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

"If only things like that could get you to dropped dead." He said with an infuriating smirked reserved only for her.

"I wished you'd dropped dead." She snapped furiously, giving him a glare. Why, oh why, does the little trollop had to be so different when nobody else but the two of them are around?

"I'm sure you do. But that aint happening anytime soon." Another smirk.

Sasuke doesn't really know why, but pissing off the said pink haired girl has always been therapeutic for him since they were kids. She used to visit this library quite a lot before the incident. Considering she was one of the very few kids his age that frequently visits the Uchiha compound at the time, his mother inconspicuously pushes him to befriend her. But being merely six years old, he ended up teasing her. Then she teases back. Neither kids ever got over their first impression of the other, even now.

Giving off a huff, she asked, "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing. This library is within the Uchiha District, which, I distinctly remember, is still restricted from all non-Uchiha. I could easily report you as trespassing on private property."

"And I still say you're a jerk for closing this place up. You know perfectly well this place used to be my favorite hang-out."

"There's nothing else in this place but a reminder of death and sorrow." At this he went deathly serious, his mind going back to the night of the massacre, and the one person responsible.

Noticing the look on the young Uchiha's face, Sakura said in a deadpan voice, "Please don't start going emo on me. It's bad enough dealing with a jack-ass like you already when you're in your public brooding mood."

Annoyance replacing his grief, he huffed at her and asked, "What exactly are you doing here going through those type of books? Considering I'm still thinking of either pressing charges or not, I think it's in your best interest to answer me."

Fidgeting a bit, Sakura tried to bluff her way out and said, "Um, I just needed, ah, some specialized books for a, um, term paper I'm doing for, ah, Iruka-sensei?" She then gave him the best innocent-looking smile she could muster.

He gave her a half-lidded stare, telling her that he aint buying that bullsht for a second. And that smile is simply too fake, as well as creepy.

After a minute of silence, Sasuke turned around to walk away as he said, "I'll have the police drop by your house later."

Sakura panicked. Either she tells him why she's there or put a blemish on her perfect record. Hard choice, but one she made easily. "Fine! I'll tell you."

Sasuke gave her a smirk and turned to face her. She fidgeted a bit before sighing in defeat as she took out a piece of paper from her kunai pouch and handed it to him.

The young Uchiha's eyebrow rose when he opened the note and found that everything written inside is total gibberish to him. "What is this?"

"It's a copy of my secret instructor's journal entry." She whispered slowly.

"You mean Uzumaki?"

She gasped and asked, "How did you know?"

"I didn't. But you just confirmed my suspicions. Besides, the entire class already knows you and that Yamanaka girl are getting some training outside of the academy." _'And no one can't help noticing how much you two improved at such a short time.'_ He added mentally. "So anyway, this symbols seems familiar. What does the note say?"

Pushing away the thoughts of torture she would have to endure if Naruto finds out she failed to keep his secret aside, she said, "I don't know. That's why I'm here, actually. I'm looking for notes through the Uchiha library that could help me translate what's written here because I know I've seen symbols like these here years ago. This is the last entry Naruto had written on his journal after he started acting all angsty. If I could somehow translate what written here, then me and Ino could find out what's making him act like that so we could fix it."

Sasuke nodded at that. The entire school, heck the entire village, seems to be walking on eggshell ever since the dobe started acting like a wounded wolverine a week ago.

Looking at the note again, he nodded at himself at remembering where he had seen those symbols before. He turned around, started walking out of the library, stopped at the door to turn around and ask the pink haired girl, "Well, aren't you coming?"

Surprised at the gesture, Sakura followed silently after the raven haired Uchiha. Both ended up in front of the Uchiha Clan's Main Building. Instead of entering the said building, Sasuke walked around it until he reached a smaller building attached to it. He bit his thumb, drawing blood, and smeared that blood on the right panel of the door.

"A blood seal?" Sakura asked in awe as she heard several clicking sounds from behind the door.

When the clicks stopped, Sasuke pushed the door open and entered, Sakura following closely behind.

She gasped upon entering the place. It looks like a miniature library, shelves of books filling up all three walls of the room. There's a small desk in the middle of the room with a comfortable looking chair beside it. "I-I think I've been here before, a long time ago." She said in a whisper.

"I don't think so. This is my mother's personal library. Not even my father could enter here without her permission."

Instead of replying, the girl walks towards the desk. As soon as she was behind it, she dropped to her knees and extended one arm under it. "Aha!" she exclaimed excitedly before pulling out an old, folded piece of paper. "I knew I've been here before." She beamed, unfolding the paper.

Sasuke walked behind her to see what was written inside. His face knotted in annoyance when he saw a crude crayon cartoon drawing of himself being bashed in the head by a similarly crude crayon cartoon drawing of Sakura. Written right under his picture was the words 'loser', 'jerk', and 'jack-ass'.

Sakura was giggling quite hard as she handed the paper to the annoyed looking boy before walking towards one of the shelves and taking out a small book. She held it by the spine and started shaking it with one hand while the other was placed underneath it, preparing to catch something. Soon enough, an old looking photograph dropped into her hand.

After placing the book carefully back into place, she looked into the photograph with a fond looking smile on her face.

"What is it?" he asked.

Sakura contemplated whether or not to show it to him, but in the end she relented and handed him the picture.

The young Uchiha's eyes almost bulged out at seeing the content of the picture. In it was a five years old Sakura sitting on his mother's lap, both girls reading a book inside this very mini library. What captured his attention most was the smiles both females plastered on their faces, particularly on her mother. It was a smile his mother usually shows only to her family, particularly to him and his brother, no one else. And now, he finds out that the girl in front of him had not only been the only outsider she had allowed into her haven (her personal library), but also had been a recipient of the same smile.

"I remember that day." She said, reminiscing on the past. "You tricked me into playing hide and seek with you. I ended up here trying to hide from you. When I saw all the books I began to read. I was so into my reading and was talking out loud about having trouble with understanding a particular word. I was surprised when Auntie Matoko suddenly spoke up explaining what it means. She said she'd never saw anyone my age so fascinated with literature. The book was a bit advance for me at the time so she helped explained to contents of the book to me. We didn't even realize someone had taken a picture of us as we read. I've been her regular visitor since then."

"Hey, I remember that day. I spent two hours searching for you." He also remembered thinking she got lost or got kidnapped that day and had asked several members of the clan do a village-wide search for the girl. Three hours later, when the search for the girl turned fruitless, he was just about to tell the Hokage when his mother told him that the girl had just went home a few minutes prior. He endures several days of teasing from the same clan members for losing his supposed girlfriend.

When he turned back towards the girl, she was already busy browsing through the shelves of books looking for something in particular. Soon enough, she took out a fairly thick tome and carried it to the desk.

After sitting on the only chair in the room, she took out some paper and pencil from inside the hidden compartment on the desk with nary a thought and started reading the huge translation book on 'Old Language', comparing it with Uzumaki's notes.

Looking at her working diligently, he could help but notice how much she seems to belong there. It seems that she was telling the truth about being a regular visitor to this place, if her knowledge of hidden stuff in the room was any indication. He didn't even know there's a hidden compartment on that desk.

She was to immersed in her reading that she didn't even noticed him leave the room, only to return two hours later with a tray of tea and biscuits. He saw that she manage to translate at least half of the notes, and each time she translate more of it, her facial expression keeps turning into frowns and confusion.

"Well?" he asked as he handed her a cup of tea, which she absentmindedly took.

"The notes are written in Old Language, very, very old."

"How old exactly?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"According to historians, this particular language was considered to be the universal language before the Great Rebirth."

Sasuke's eyebrow arched at this. The Great Rebirth pertains to the time when man's weapon of mass destruction rained down upon the world, almost resetting history back to its Stone Age. The survivors barely manage to initiate the Great Rebuilding, thus creating the Shinobi Continent what it is today.

"So, the dobe knows an ancient language no one else in the continent uses. Big deal." He scoffed.

"Knowing an ancient language isn't what concerns me. It's what he'd written using it does." She almost whispered so silently that he almost missed it.

Raising an eyebrow, he took a look at the translated notes and read it. A few minutes later, he put down the notes with narrowed eyes before walking out of the room. He was already by the door when Sakura caught up to him and said, "Where are you going?"

Instead of answering, he suddenly took hold of her hand, used his fingernail to make a cut on her thumb drawing blood, and smeared her blood on the center of the seal on the door. The seal flared up immediately as her blood was siphoned into the seal.

"W-what . . .?" She asked in surprise.

When the process on the seal was done, Sasuke let go of her hand and started walking away. "You are attuned to the locking seal on the door."

"Wha . . . when . . .why . . .?" She stuttered in awe.

"Take care of the place. It's half-yours now."

"Why?" Sakura asked as soon as she gathered enough wits after her shock to build coherent words.

Saskuke was silent for a moment. Then, he looked at her and said, "My mother trusted you enough to share this place with you. That's enough for me." Then he started to walk away.

Sakura stood there dumbfounded at the great responsibility Sasuke had unwittingly entrusted on her. Having unlimited access to Aunt Matoko's private library is a wonderful thing, but how could he just give away his own mother's personal place like that?

Whatever his reason is, she couldn't help but smile appreciatively. She was about to say thank you when he suddenly stopped, turned his head to her, and said with a half-lidded stare, "By the way, break anything in there, and you'll be paying for it, with interests."

"ASSHOLE!" She shouted in rage, but he had already left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Troublesome blondes' thought the irritated Shikamaru while watching Konoha's Number One Bad Boy trying to beat himself to death, literally. Hiding behind some thick bushes, the young Nara watched as Naruto battle against ten of his own Kage Bushins in a very brutal full out spar in that particular well-hidden training area.

By the looks of all the devastation around the blond, the young Nara could guess that the still angry-at-the-world boy had been at it for a while, as if he was intentionally trying to exhaust himself to death.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes when one of the remaining six clones suddenly grunted in pain from a kunai stab from behind before bursting into smoke to reveal a crouching figure of Uchiha Sasuke with his kunai still extended from stabbing the said clone.

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke looked around his surrounding but not commenting on the destruction around him. He then turned an arrogant look at the panting blond and said, "Hard at work, Uzumaki?"

Dispelling his clones, Naruto gave the arrogant Uchiha an annoyed look before saying, "Now is not the time, teme. I'm not in the mood."

The blond merely receive a smirk as a reply from the young Uchiha. "Hn. I know." Suddenly, that smirk turned into a glare and a split second later, three kunais were flying straight for Naruto.

**_CLANG_**

**_CLANG_**

**_CLANG_**

After managing to block all three with his own kunai, Naruto jumped to the side to avoid a flying kick from the suddenly aggressive boy, but as soon as Sasuke hit the ground, he gave the blond a powerful heel kick that pushed Naruto several feet despite having able to block the said kick.

Naruto cursed inwardly as he immediately tried to put feelings back to his slightly numbed arms. That kick was chakra enforced, making it four times stronger than a regular kick.

Sasuke gave him a superior smirk as he puts himself in an attack stance.

Naruto gave him a snarl before saying, "What the hell do you want, teme?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want a fight."

"Then go find it somewhere else! I have no time for your shit!"

Instead of answering, Sasuke rushed towards him with a kunai held in each hand. Naruto barely managed to dodge the sudden attack and had put some distance between them before dropping into a defensive stance with his own set of kunais. He gave the Uchiha another snarl as he said, "Fine! If that's the way you like it, I'll give you a fight!"

Sasuke merely gave off a smirk before both of them charged at the same time. Sparks fly as kunai met kunai. Punches and kicks with occasional elbow and knee jabs were exchanged in this pure taijutsu match.

From his hiding place, Shikamaru couldn't help but be impressed by the two. Their speed, strength, and viciousness seems to be at least mid-chunin level. But still, why would Uchiha Sasuke suddenly provoke a fight with Uzumaki. By the looks of how the two were trying their best to analyze each others move during the battle, it's quite clear that they rarely goes into sparring match this intense with the other, if at all.

After a few minutes into the fight, Sasuke managed to connect with a right hook to Naruto's jaw, giving the Uchiha a few seconds breathing room as he said, "You whine too much, Uzumaki!"

As soon as he managed to land on his feet, the blond snarled at the Uchiha as he charged once more. "What the heck are you talking about, teme?"

After dodging a left jab to the face, he gave the snarling boy another kick to the ribs, which was blocked. But the second kick managed to connect, pushing the blond away. "LET ME REMIND YOU!"

Suddenly, the fight turned one-sided. With a sudden burst of speed, Sasuke rushed towards the angry blond with a left jab to the face, which, despite being blocked, managed to stun Naruto long enough to give Sasuke enough of an opening to pummel the blond where he stands.

"SO WHAT IF THE ENTIRE VILLAGE DOESN'T SEE YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE?" Right jab, left jab, and a knee to the ribs. "SO WHAT IF THE USE YOU AS AN OUTLET FOR THEIR OWN SELFISHNESS!" A punch to the face and an elbow to the side. "SO WHAT IF NO ONE SEEMS TO UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE GOING THROUGH!" A right hook to the jaw. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WENT THROUGH A SHITTY EXPERIENCE LIKE THAT!" Another right hook to the jaw, plus a kick to the midsection. "THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO TAKE IT OUT ON THOSE THAT DOESN'T DESERVE IT!" A straight punch to the face, which the battered Naruto managed to catch with his hand at the last moment.

Sasuke scowled at the sudden spike of killing intent before his midsection was hit by a chakra enforced kick, sending him several feet away. Standing up quickly, he turned to see the blond boy glaring daggers at him with blue eyes that promises extreme future pains.

"Who do you think you are?" Naruto was breathing hard and quite battered, and the smirk on the Uchiha's face just enraged him more. Suddenly, he was in Sasuke's face, having to travel 10 feet in a split second. The raven haired boy was too stunned to stop the brutal fist that got buried into his midsection. Stunned by the pain, he was hit by a right hook as well as an elbow jab to the ribs. Too stunned by the initial blows to protect himself, Sasuke's body was rained upon hits after hits by the angry blond.

A minute of being a punching bag later, Sasuke finally managed to endure the hits enough to get a desperation hit against his opponent. Chakra enhanced fist to both their faces, the too flew apart from each other to land painfully on the ground separated with at least fifteen feet of space.

Taking time to stand on their feet, both boys glared at the other with their swollen and bruised body swaying.

Breathing heavily, Naruto managed another snarl as he said, "What makes you think you know anything about me, teme? You, this village's precious Uchiha? What makes you think you know anything about what I've gone through my entire life? You have the entire village pampering you just because of your name! Everything you want you get in a silver platter! You don't have to endure the hate of this entire place the moment you were born because of reasons entirely out of your hands! So don't go saying you know anything about me! Because YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME!" He roared at the end of his speech and attacked the Uchiha with renewed vigor, making sure to get several hits in before Sasuke gets the chance to recover.

"DON'T KNOW SHIT? DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE BEING USED BY THIS PLACE FOR THEIR OWN SELFISHNESS!" He said after finally being able to counter with an elbow jab to the ribs after the fifth consecutive hit on him by an enraged blond boy.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto responded in kind with another punch.

An hour later, their spar turned into a slugging match, taking turns in punching the other into submission, trying to see which one of them have enough will to stay standing.

Nara Shikamaru sighed internally at these turns of events. Both those guys have their own issues to deal with, and both seems to find beating each other senseless is a good way to forget about them.

Leaping away from one another to give themselves several seconds of breathing room, both prepared themselves for one last attack. With a war cry, both boys ran at each other with their fists held back. As soon as the distance between then came within striking distance of each other, both of them drived their fist to the face of the other with all their might.

For several seconds, everything in the clearing was still, including both fighters, whose fists are buried in each other's faces. Soon enough, both finally fell back first to the ground.

Breathing heavily, both of them lay there on the ground staring at the sky. The fight was over so there wasn't any hurry to get back up. For a few minutes, both were silent, each deep in thought. That is, until Sasuke started doing something un-Uchiha-like, he started snickering. Soon, his snickering turned to laughter.

At first, Naruto looked at him as if he was crazy. But moments later, he started laughing himself.

When their laughter finally died down, Sasuke was the first to speak and said, "It's been a while since I've got beaten like this. Ever since that night, everyone treated me like a prince, someone too important to lay their fingers on. They all kept saying that because of what happened, I had to be an Avenger, that it was my duty to seek out my brother and kill him, as well as revive my clan. They say it's my duty as the last Uchiha. Heh. A bunch of morons, the bunch of them."

Naruto's answer came in a form of a snicker and a few bouts of laughter before he said, "For someone who usually only talks by means of a grunt, you sure are talkative today. I wonder what your fangirls would say about that."

"Probably the same thing your fangirls would say if they ever get their hands on your journal."

Both boys shivered at the thought of those creatures known as fangirls. Both have a significant numbers of those after their hides, considering their reputations. One is Konoha's Bad Boy, sought after because of his blatant disregard of authority and refusal to take any crap from anybody, thus is considered as a perfect boyfriend material for any girl who wants excitement in their life or to those with even a small amount of rebellious nature in them.

The other is the Uchiha Prince, a lone survivor of a massacre, sole heir of one of the noblest clans in the country, a young tragic prince who has closed off his heart until the time he avenge his clan's death. To most girls, to warm their way into his heart would be the ultimate triumph of their femininity, and his good looks, money, and fame is quite an incentive.

After another few minutes of silence, Naruto asked, "So, did Haruno put you up to this?"

"Not quite. I caught her trespassing on my property trying to decipher your notes. She managed to translate it in three hours."

"Heh. I should have assigned several clones as guards to my place. Ino got a knack for disabling traps, and Sakura had a knack for figuring things out." Naruto said, internally feeling proud about his two temporary students, despite the fact that they violated his privacy by stealing his journal.

"Tell me about it." Sasuke said, thinking back to all the times the Yamanaka girl had managed to disable his booby traps on his locker at the academy.

"Those two are a pain in the ass." Naruto said flatly.

"Agreed. But then again, they're real, unlike the rest of the fools you've been whining about."

Silence reined once more, both boys deep in thought.

A few moments later, Naruto started laughing once more. Sasuke looked at the hysterical blond thinking he had finally snapped. He was about to comment on his sanity when Naruto said, "Why the heck didn't I thought of it before. Those two are real. The others are not. So why the hell did I thought I give a damn about what the others thought." He laughed once more, louder this time.

"So you finally got it, huh, dobe? Took you long enough." The Uchiha smirked at the glare he received from the blond, before finally losing consciousness due to his injuries, as well as chakra exhaustion.

"Screw you, teme." Naruto said, succumbing to unconsciousness himself a few seconds later after some last few thoughts. _'Harry's got the right idea. For now, I'll plan. Then, I'll conquer.'_

Moments later, Shikamaru came out of his hiding spot to look over at the two. He shook his head at the amount of damaged they received from each other and tried his best to tend to them with his limited knowledge of medical skills, all the while thinking of the events that transpired.

He couldn't help but see the similarities between them. Both orphans seem to hold most of the village in contempt. One is the village's pariah, hated for something for some reason or the other. The other is the village's tragic prince, being manipulated to suit the village's needs. The two of them would be quite powerful someday, that he was certain. In the shinobi world, trouble always follows power. Always. And his childhood friend, Ino, is intertwined with both of them.

Right there and then, Nara Shikamaru made a decision. He would, no, he must keep up with both Naruto and Sasuke. If he cannot keep up with them in strength, then he would keep up with them by other means, probably with his greatest arsenal, his mind. Like Ino said, he's a closet genius with an IQ points of 200. Maybe it's time he started using that genius for something more practical in the ninja world, even if it's just to make sure he could be there to help his childhood friend.

Once he have both of them laying comfortably under the shade of a nearby tree, he left muttering, "Troublesome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

INSIDE THE SEAL

The Kyuubi no Kitsune couldn't help but grin at the events of the past week with both his charge and his jailor. At first he was a bit afraid that their recklessness would put them at an early grave, but things turned out better than he had expected. Not only did they managed to gained several more allies to their cause, but both have finally found their resolves on which path to take.

'To conquer', such a magnificent phrase. Both children of destiny would change their respective world. They will either nourish it, or destroy it. The great demon fox doesn't care either way, but he would make sure they achieve such heights in power.

Then later, when both are at the peak of their power, the fox would reveal himself, showing them all that he had done to help them reach their dreams. They would be indebted to him and he would request his freedom and roam the world once more as the most powerful being on the planet.

----------------------------------------

A/N: Hi there. I know it's been a while so as soory, I made this chapter longer than the others. Hope you enjoyued it cause I've started writing again after a long absense. And watch out for my other stories. They'll get updated pretty soon too.


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning of Conquest

Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover

In Naruto's World:

"Hello" = speaking in Japanese

"Hello" = speaking in English

In Harry's World:

"Hello" = speaking in English

"Hello" = speaking in Japanese

'_Hello' _= thinking in either language

**CHAPTER 5**

It's a dream. Both Naruto and Harry knew that. But they can't stop. Both boys don't know how long either of them have been running through this dark, dense jungle. All they know is that if they stop, they'll die, despite it being a dream.

Then, they saw a light beyond the trees. They ran faster, hoping to reach salvation before whatever it is chasing them catch up to them.

They were almost out of the jungle when something red and furry blocked their path. Both boys weren't able to stop in time and slammed against the thing, which threw them back as soon as they made contact with it. They tried to find anything to hold, which in this case at the red fur, but the force of the thing threw them back.

They hit the ground several feet back. They groaned, staying on the ground for a while. Almost at the same time, they got to their feet. Lucky enough, whatever it is that was blocking the way was gone now. Both boys look at each other, a questioning glance in their eyes.

It was the first time they saw each other face to face. But neither of have time to say anything to the other when that same red and furry thing pushed them from behind and threw them out of the jungle. The last thing both boys saw as they flew out of the jungle are two red slitted eyes and nine red and furry tails swinging in the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**HARRY'S WORLD**_

Harry woke up panting. He tried to get up from the bed he was sleeping in but had to immediately fall back down due to the sudden pain all over his body. He stayed like that groaning for a few minutes before trying again. As soon as he was in a sitting position, he swayed to the side of the bed and sat there for a moment. Looking out of the window of the Tonks' guestroom, he saw that it was almost daybreak.

"Damn fox." He said, knowing perfectly well what that red and furry thing was. The fox had been intruding through both boys dream ever since he and Hermoine started discussing making their own wands. The big question is why would the fox do that? This wasn't even the first time he and Naruto dreamed of something initiated by the fox, and each time both boys wake up groaning in pain.

He was about to run his fingers through his hair in frustration when he noticed a few strands of red hair in his palm. "What the heck?"

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Andromeda Tonks came in wearing a bathrobe and with a worried look on her face. Her husband right behind her. "Harry, we heard noises. Is everything alright?"

It took a few seconds of calming himself before he was able to answer, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"Are you sure? Because my wife says she felt a magical spike from here." Ted said.

Looking around the room, Andy finally noticed the red strands on Harry's palm and asked, "Harry, what are those?"

Looking at the strands of the fox' fur, Harry answered with the first thing that came into his mind. "Just the core for my new wand."

Andy shook her head and said, "I still say you are too young for a wand."

"Maybe. But then again you'll be there to guide us, won't you." Harry said cheekily.

Andy merely shook her head again. She had tried to convince them that they were still too young to even attempt to make their own wands but she also know if she fight them on it, then they'll still try to make it despite the dangers involve. At least if she let them make it, they would have an adult witch to guide them and teach them the responsibilities of having wands on their person.

"Fine. But there won't be any attempt to make a wand unless I am there to supervise. Are we clear?" She said sternly.

Harry merely gave her a smile and said, "Yes, ma'am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight, you suddenly woke up one day and, BAM, you got yourself a magical core you need for your wand?" Ron asked incredulously as he, Ginny, Hermoine, and Harry were resting under the shade of a tree behind the Tonks' house after their morning training. The novelty of the Boy-Who-Lives had gradually lost its appeal after going through a week of said Boy Who Lives' grueling physical training.

Both Weasley are coming along fine in their physical training and in a few weeks, they'll be ready to be introduced to harnessing their chakra. Ron's sense of smell makes him almost on par with the Inuzuka tracking ability, while Ginny seems to possess agilities that surpasses the norm. They theorize that it has something to do with her encounter with a vampire years ago.

"What can I say. I'm awesome that way." Harry said with a grin, earning him a slap on the head by Hermoine.

"Shush, you. We still don't know if it would be compatible core for your wand. And we still got a lot of studying to do before even attempting to start making our wands. Both the wood and the core must be in tune not only with each other but with our magical core as well. All in all, I think we'll begin practical wand usage in a year."

"Or, we could find a wand maker in Knockturn Alley who wouldn't ask too many questions to make our wands for us." Ginny said diplomatically.

"No." Harry said with a sigh. He already thought of it before but he needed the experience to make his wand so that his alter ego, namely Naruto, would be able to make one himself in the other world. "Besides, if we ever broke our wands, we could just make one since we would already be making them now."

"Yeah, but it would take so long." Ron whined.

"Anything worth doing is worth the wait." Hermoine argued.

Both Weasleys sighed at that but they know she was right.

"By the way, what are we doing later?" Ginny asked Harry suddenly.

For a moment, he contemplated the question silently, until a scary grin suddenly formed on his lips, giving the other three a reason to cringe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to Gringotts, Mr. Potter. How may we help you today?" The goblin said in a professionally rough tone after the blood identity ritual came out positive of Harry's identity.

Harry, sitting in front of the goblin's desk along with Hermoine said in a crisp tone, "I would like to inquire about my family's accounts and would be very grateful if any transaction from today would not be known to anyone."

The goblin, whose name is Gobnick, nodded and said, "Very well, Mr. Potter. As the Potter Clan's account manager, it would be my pleasure to cater to the Potter heir's demands."

"Thank you. Now, about my accounts."

Taking out a large tome from a file cabinet beside the desk, Gobnick opened in up and said, "As of the moment, there are two vaults in the Potter name. One is the Trust Fund, which contains a yearly stipend of twenty thousand galleons to be used for living expenses and such. The other is the Potter Family vault which you can't access and I wouldn't be able to tell you the contents until you either reach the legal age of 17 or file emancipation before the said age of consent."

"Unless said minor is the sole magically inclined living member of said clan, according to Paragraph 10, Section Three-B of the Wizarding Inheritance Law of 1577, clearly stating that the sole living magically inclined member of the clan have the rights to the full inquiry of the said clan's account whatever age he or she may be."

Gobnick blinked at the girl, before a feral smile appeared on his lips. It was so rare to find any wizard, particularly this young, to know of such things. "Very well. The Potter Family had been around for centuries and have accumulated a total liquid asset of five hundred and seventy three galleons worth. Forty percent of them are on land properties and heirlooms. Twenty percent are on Investments and still accumulating quite a sum in interests. The rest are in forms of galleons and jewels inside the Potter Family Vault."

Hermoine gave Harry a look. When he gave her a nod, she turned back to Gobnick and said, "M. Potter would like to know if anyone else have made withdrawals to the account since 1981."

The goblin nodded and said, "There is. Albus Dumbledore, with permission from James Potter, have been withdrawing a yearly amount of fifty thousand galleons to another account since the said date and been transferring them to an account which is simply named Order."

"Are the emancipation process in the wizarding world any similar to the ones in the muggle word today?" Hermoine ask suddenly.

"Quite a few. Especially since Mr. Potter is quite a known celebrity. There would be a lot of families that would try to get legal claim to the Boy-Who-lived. In fact, several families already tried. But the Wizangamot, particularly Albus Dumbledore had denied them time and again."

For a moment, Harry's killing intent filled the room at the mention of Dumbledore. It disappeared a moment later and Harry asks, "Which family filed for my adoption?"

"Lupin, Zabini, Greengrass, Diggory, Weasley, and Malfoy." The goblin said, reading off the list.

"Do you have an idea what the money withdrawn is being used for and is there anyway to make sure no future withdrawals could be made without my say so while at the same time making sure the withdrawee doesn't realize he isn't getting anymore money?"

Gobnick gave both kids another feral smile and said, "As a matter of fact, there is such a way. If you allow me to do this, everytime dumbledore withdraws a certain amount from your vaults, we would be taking the same amount from the Order vault to transfer the same amount of money back to your vaults. With a steady decline of 12 percent per year, the Order vault would be emptied out in less than ten years.

Both Harry and Hermoine nodded at that before Hermoine said, "According to Gringotts Banking Law, A minor sole heir of a Wizarding Family, with a minimum liquid asset of a hundred million galleons, is allowed to use 5 percent of the overall asset in his or her discretion."

When Gobnick gave them a nod, Harry said, "I would like to make sure No one else is to withdraw from my family's vault. Four percent of the overall Potter assets are to be put in a new vault that can only be withdrawn from by four peopl, namely me, Hermoine Granger, and Ronald and Ginny Weasley."

Gobnick made a list of the Potter heir's ordrs and was soon finished.

When they came out of the bank, both in disguise, Harry couldn't help but. Like he said before, he's going to conquer the Wizarding world. Now, he have the funds to start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**NARUTO"S WORLD**_

'_The Boy-Who-Lived, huh?'_ Was the thought of one Uzumaki Naruto had been having the entire time at breakfast since he woke up. Knowing for a fact that he himself have a secondary chakra source, heck even a third (the third being Kyuubi's chakra), does it mean that he might be a part of that world as well? Are there similar people like that somewhere in the Shinobi Continent? If there are, he's sure that he'll find them someday. If there aren't, then he's more special than he thought he is, which actually made him smile a bit sadly.

Putting away thoughts of wizards and witches for the time being, he turned his attention back at his meal. It has been rare for him to have breakfast in peace ever since Ino and Sakura became his unofficial students. To savor such moments like this, he only made one clone, compared to five each morning. That one clone was quietly computing this month's budget by the corner. As soon as the clone was finished, it canceled itself, allowing the original to absorb its recent memory.

Naruto groaned upon learning this month's budget, particularly the amount of food cost. Despite both girls chirping in, their meager allowances they got from their parents weren't enough to upset the cost of the food they eat in the morning. He really couldn't blame them since he himself knows how hungry one's body would feel after exhausting most of the body's chakra the day before. And considering how hard he trains him self in some days, he perfectly understands their predicament.

Speaking of those two, he wonders how they were doing on their assigned punishment for 'borrowing' his journal during his midlife crisis a few days ago? No matter, once the clones following them poof out of existence, he'll know everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NARA RESIDENCE**

"Shikamaru, I'm scared." Akamichi Chouji whispered fearfully to his best friend as the two of them stare at the odd scene in front of Chouji's House.

Shaking a bit himself as he stare at the oddity in front of them, he whispered back, "Don't make any sudden movements. Maybe it would go away on its own."

Said oddity was giving them a rather large ticking of veins on her forehead, and an even larger fake grin, which scared the two boys far more than the former. It wasn't everyday that their childhood friend, Yamanaka Ino, comes to their house, handing out fliers, while wearing a ridiculously short, bright-orange, waitress outfit.

"Please visit Icharaku's Ramen stand and avail their latest vegetarian flavors as well as their buy-three take-one promo. So for every three ramens of the same variety you buy, get one absolutely free of charge." Ino said in her sweetest, and for the two boys, the scariest, voice, she handed out two fliers after making a complete twirl with her outfit.

Too scared to say anything, they slowly, and extremely carefully, took the fliers as if they were exploding tags with lit fuses, hoping not to aggravate the clearly dangerous girl, their action doing the exact opposite to the said girl.

_'Why the hell am I undergoing this humiliation again and not just outright killing these two morons?'_ She asked herself for the hundredth time that day. And everytime, her mind would remind her why seconds later. _'Oh, right. Naruto-sempai's training and breakfast privileges. I could have live without the training but breakfast privileges are too important.'_

Both her and Sakura were glad that Naruto finally managed to overcome that midlife crisis he had a few days ago but he still punished them for stealing his journal and ranting out his secret to the others, particularly Sasuke and Shikamaru. But does his punishment have to be this cruel and unusual?

She and Sakura had been giving out fliers from house to house throughout the entire village since this morning while wearing these ridiculously orange, yet perversely cute dresses while making sure to act all cute and bubbly (in other words, mentally deprived). The Akamichi house was on her list while the Uchiha house is on Sakura's list. Knowing how much her best friend dislike Sasuke, she knows it must be killing Sakura to act all cute and bubbly in front of him as she try to offer him a flier.

Their sadist of a secret sensei made sure that the houses on each of their lists consist of the last people they would like to have them see in that outfit. As of the moment, Ino had already went through twelve die-hard Sasuke fans, only nine of them are girls. She still got at least a couple of more houses to visit.

Still, Naruto had promised them an entire new set of training regimen once their punishment was over. Particularly those that includes ninjutsu, and since they both knew he had never failed to keep his words, they know he'll make good on his promise.

The veins on her forehead grew when the two boys immediately ran back to the house and several locking sounds were heard behind the door. Sighing in resignation, she turned away to get to the next house on her list, praying she doesn't loose her temper before she finishes her list.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed out of the blue. Going back to what he was thinking before, "Oh, right. Food money."

Problem now is where could he get some quick cash to last him until next month, when he'll get his allowance from the Sandaime? He really doesn't like leeching of the old man more than he already does. Although he could ask old man Hokage for an increase in allowance, he wouldn't feel right about it. It's just not his style.

If he was already a genin, he could just ask the old man to give him a few D-ranked missions to get some easy cash. He went still for a moment at the thought. Why don't he just ask old man Hokage to give him a few D-ranked missions for some easy cash?

Several minutes later, we found our favorite whiskered-faced blond boy walking down the street towards the Hokage Tower. He strode leisurely through the streets of Konoha ignoring the angry glares and looks of fear from the older villagers, as well as a few admiring stares from some of his fangirls. He turned an emotionless stare at one of the angrier looking store owner, who had been gritting his teeth in anger at him a second ago. He smirked inwardly when the sudden stare scared the old man enough to drop a ceramic vase he was holding.

It was times like this that he was grateful for his Bad Boy reputation. It discourages some of the more dimwitted fools from attacking outright. Seeing no one else was going to be harassing him, he went on his way to the Hokage Tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm am sorry, Sahito-san. But, at the moment, we don't have that number of genins available for this mission. The best I could provide you with a single genin squad, no more." The Hokage said to the old man across from his desk.

"B-but you don't understand, Hokage-sama. Our town has several hectares of rice field to harvest in only three days, not to mention plowing the rice and packaging them for delivery to the harbor, which is a day's travel from our town. We would need at least thirty men to do all that before the storm season hits or else we won't have any income for the next six months. We usually manage to do it before but ever since the flu epidemic had hit our town, most of our own farmers are too sick to work on the fields." Said a worried Sahito, the village chief of a small farming village near the edge of the Southern boarders of Fire Country. He also knew that if he doesn't manage to sell the rice, then the village won't have the income to buy enough medicine to cure the said epidemic. He was already risking enough by spending most of the village budget to pay for a mission from Konoha ninjas.

The Sandaime sighed. He really wanted to help this man as well as the man's village but most of the genins and chunins of the village are indisposed at the moment. He was just about to deny the man when the door was suddenly kicked opened and came in Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey, there, Hokage-jiji! I need to ask you something!" Naruto said loudly as he walk towards the desk, ignoring the other man there as well as the irritated secretary, who kept apologizing to the Hokage for letting the brat inside during a meeting.

The Hokage sighed once more before telling the secretary that it was alright. Once she left, the Sandaime turned back to the blond boy and asked, "What do you need this time, Naruto?"

Both the Hokage and Naruto grinned at the other. It was crude and informal relationship but it has always been like that for the both of them.

"Do you have a few D-ranked missions that no one else wants to do?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I need some extra cash, fast."

"Why don't you just ask me to give you your allowance early?"

"And have you leeched off of me when I become Hokage? Not on your life, old man!" He said with a grin.

The Sandaime chuckled at that. Naruto was as prideful as his father used to be. He was just about to give out an insult of his own towards the brat when something suddenly clicked in his mind. He turned towards Sahito for a moment before turning to Naruto once more. Going into deep thought for a moment, he contemplated a few things before opening his mouth and saying, "Naruto, how would you feel about a C-ranked mission?"

Naruto almost gasped at the question. All he was hoping for was a few D-ranked missions but suddenly getting a C-ranked, which pays about twenty times a regular D-ranked mission, he asked suspiciously, "What's the catch?"

The Sandaime chuckled and said, "No catch at all, my boy. You see, Sahito-san here is prepared to pay thirty shinobi each for a D-ranked mission. Using your special talent, you could get paid its equivalent for practically the same price."

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Naruto asked eagerly, "What's the mission?"

"Hokage-sama!" Sahito protested suddenly. "I don't think one boy could do the job of thirty men, especially considering we are on a deadline."

The Hokage merely gave him a knowing smile and said, "Not to worry, Sahito-san. Naruto-kun here has a very useful specialty that allows him to do twenty jobs simultaneously. Also, he won't be going alone." When he turned back to Naruto, he said, "Naruto, the mission is harvesting several rice fields near the Southern boarder of Fire Country. You have three days to harvest the rice and a day to deliver it to a nearby harbor, where Sahito-san is going to sell it. It is imperative to finish the job within the specified time limit, or else I'll consider the mission to be a failure. You got two hours to brief the other members of a group of your and your supervisor's choosing as well as to get yourselves ready for departure. You'll be acting as team leader so I'll leave all mission details in your discretion, as long as it follows the set parameters. I'll have two chunins to supervise you on this mission and you and your team are to meet them and the client at the main gate in three hours counting down from now. Dismissed!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Naruto saluted before jumping out the open window. The Sandaime smiled at the blond boy's unintentional show of respect. He knows perfectly well that a formal salute from Naruto means that the boy was serious about the mission. If only he could get that brat to show respect more often.

Pushing a button on his intercom, he said to his secretary, "Chihako-san, please bring me Umino Iruka and Inuzuka Hana immediately."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Came the secretary's answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe it! A C-ranked mission and we're not even out of the academy yet!" Came the excited squeal from Ino as she, Sakura, and Naruto walk towards a certain shop at the market district.

"Whatever. I'm just glad I'm finally out of that stupid outfit. I mean, orange is _not_ my color." Grumbled the irritated Sakura, now in her more comfortable black pants and red Chinese outfit.

"What got your panties in a twist, forehead girl? I mean, the dress aint really that bad. I think it was kinda cute." The other girl said.

"Shut it, Ino-pig! I don't want to talk about it."

"Why? Did someone hit on you during your punishment?" When the pink haired girl stiffened, she knows she got it on the mark. Ino gave the other girl a huge teasing grin and said, "You didn't loose your temper and clobbered the guy, did you? Because, that would mean failure to comply within mission parameters of our punishment, which also means you get to be punish, again."

Sakura gritted her teeth at Ino's grinning face, making her want to just smack her one for good measure. Giving off a sigh of defeat, she turned towards the male blond and asked sullenly, "What's my punishment this time?"

"Your punishment just arrived." Naruto said with a maniacal grin.

Soon enough, Uchiha Sasuke came walking out from the corner along with a Naruto Kage Bushin, which dispelled itself immediately.

"What happened to you?" Both Sakura and Ino asked, one in annoyance while the other in delightful concern.

"Hn." The Uchiha grumbled, ignoring the two girls. He has a couple of bruises all over his body and a nice black eye on the left side of his face. He didn't really know why he picked a fight with that chunin who almost groped Sakura, but he just lost control once she was out of site. He gave a grinning Naruto a sour look before asking, "Hey, dobe, what's this about making it worth my while if I come along?"

"C rank mission. I get the payment and you get a C rank mission on your permanent record. Also, there's a personal incentive if you play along." Naruto said with a knowing smirk.

"Oh? And what incentive would that be?" Sasuke asked, showing him that he aint interested, and almost doing a good job at it.

If possible, Naruto's grin went wider as he whispered something to the other boy's ear that turned him bright red. Whatever it is, the girls were quite intrigue.

A few minutes of silent contemplation later, where both girls can't help to notice the few glances the Uchiha was giving them, he finally said, "Fine, Uzumaki. It would be good on my permanent record, anyway."

"Glad to heart it, considering the incentive would also serve as a bit of payment for that black eye of yours." The blond said once again, gaining the attention of the others.

When Naruto turned a grin towards Sakura, the pink haired girl knew she was in trouble. When his grin went wider, she blanched in horror and said, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, but I would." He said before turning back to the now bewildered Sasuke. "Now, teme, if you choose to accept this incentive, you'll gain your very own maid for the last two days of the mission."

Ino was scandalized and a bit jealous as well. Sakura gasped in horror. While Sasuke was contemplating, actually thinking of the offer as he gave both grinning Naruto and a glaring Sakura several glances before a small smirk finally settled on his face.

It was enough answer for Naruto and he said, "Glad you approved."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh, Naruto?" Came a new voice.

When everyone turned, they saw Shikamaru with his trademark lazy attitude walking towards them with Chouji right behind him with a bag of chips in his hand.

"I don't know, Chouji. A lot of infiltration and undercover missions deals with those kind of scenarios. If you lose your temper in a hostile village while undercover, then best case scenario is you manage to fail the mission and escape. Worse case scenario, you get captured, tortured, and if you're a kunoichi, raped during or after interrogation." Shikamaru said in his usual lazy voice, but everyone grimaced at the probability of what he said actually happening, which to say is a lot.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Ino ask the newcomers, "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Iruka-sensei gave us some extracurricular activities, a field trip or something like that." Chouji said.

"I think it's troublesome but Iruka-sensei said the credit would go into our permanent shinobi records as a C rank mission, if we manage to graduate, that is. How'd you get a C rank, anyway?" Shikamaru asked the blond boy.

Naruto merely smirked and said, "I'm just awesome that way. Besides, it's only a C-rank because of the number of people required to get the job done and the job itself is set an hour travel outside of Konoha."

"What the heck are you people still doing here? Your mission starts in less than an hour and none of you are even geared up." Came the voice of Inuzuka Hana as she walks towards them with her nin-dog, as well as her little brother, Kiba and his dog Akamaru.

"Oh, you're our chunin supervisor, Hana-san?" Chouji asked politely.

"Yup. And stop with the san-suffix. It makes me sound old." Hana said cheerfully.

"I don't think there was anything wrong about that." Grumbled Kiba to himself, but not soft enough it seems when Hana suddenly gave her little brother a smack to the head.

"Shut up, you. You're doing this mission without pay as punishment. So I don't want to hear anything else from you." She said furiously and the down Kiba before turning to the male blond of the group. "You don't mind, do you? Hokage –sama said we could get up to ten people for this mission."

"Fine by me." Naruto shrugged.

"Good. I think Iruka went a bit overboard and decided to make a field trip out of this. I saw him heading for the Hyuuga complex a few minutes ago." She told the blond boy before saying, "By the way, why aren't you guys geared up yet? It's a week long mission, you know."

"Good question." Ino said, before turning to Naruto. "Why aren't we geared up yet, anyway?"

Naruto sigh and pointed a thumb towards a certain shinobi apparel store and said, "We were about to get our gears when you people showed up. Anyway, I want everyone fully geared at the west gate in thirty minutes. Anyone late gets left behind." Gathering a nod from everyone, he turned and went inside the shop along with Ino and Sakura while everyone else left to get ready.

As soon as he entered the shop, his danger sense went to overdrive. Ducking low, he managed to avoid a kunai thrown at him before jumping and sticking to the ceiling to avoid three more of the thrown projectiles, which seems to be what the assailant wanted him to do since the next second, a whirling sound was heard before several hundred small arrows pierced his body, reducing it to ribbons.

Both girls were shock at the scene, but were relieved when the dead Naruto in the ceiling poofed into an arrow riddled wooden chair, which then fell into pieces into the ground a second later.

"Must we do this everytime I come in here, Tenten-sempai?" Asked an irritated Naruto as he step out behind a large vase full of spears.

Coming out from across the room, a grinning Tenten came out with a strange weapon in her hand. It seems to be a crossbow with a metal cylinder attached to the middle bottom of it. (A/N: It's a gatling crossbow, like the one used in the live action movie Hellsing)

"Just testing the merchandise, Naruto-kun." Tenten said with a grin as she walks leisurely towards the three. "Besides, that's what you get for neglecting to help me and pops with this thing, considering it was of your design."

_"Actually, it was Harry's design. But no one needs to know that. Action and Anime movies are kick-ass!"_ He thought before saying out loud, "Yeah, yeah. I hit a snag the last week but I'm over it now. Anyway, I came to get a few gears for a week long mission. A C rank."

"You got a C-rank mission? How?" She asked in awe and a bit of jealousy.

Uzumaki smirk and said, "Because I'm just awesome that way. Anyway, I think this qualifies for our deal."

"Fine, fine. Free gears for missions, in exchange for new weapon designs. I hope the new design are as kick-ass as the gatling crossbow. Pops is still having some trouble fitting a Raiton seal for the stun baton you cooked up." The bun haired girl said as she took her place behind the counter.

"Fine. I'll try to finish my design on a stun grenade when I get back." He said before turning towards the two other girls in the shop. "Gear up, you two. Standard gears of ten kunai, twenty shuriken, three lengths of ninja wires, five explosive tags, and basic survival gears."

The girls nodded silently and went to pick u their gears while Naruto, after making a Kage Bushin to pick up his own gears, walks towards Tenten to engage her in small talk. "By the way, did you ever found out how that accident at the workshop?"

"Not yet. And my dad wouldn't let me try to duplicate it without knowing what it is first." She pouted at the thought. Her dad could be a real pain sometimes, especially when it comes to her well-being.

The accident happened a few months back. While she, her dad, and Naruto was trying to build a prototype of a crossbow, Tenten's father accidentally pulled the trigger of the loaded crossbow. The arrow would have hit her if she didn't suddenly poof into the other side of the shop. No one knows how she did it but Naruto felt it was caused by her secondary chakra source he knew she had, which he can now confidently call 'magic'.

"Well, you'll be happy to know I finally figured out what you did." Naruto said as he took out a small scroll from his item pouch and gave it to her. "It's called apparition. It's an instantaneous transportation jutsu done without seals. The pop we heard was the air displacement occupying the empty space you left behind. A friend of my contact managed to get their hands of some info on it."

Greedily taking the scroll and scanning its contents, she was a bit disappointed that all it have inside are general definitions about the technique. There wasn't much else. "What? Is this all you got about my new technique?"

"Hey, the information about it is still very much restricted to my contacts. Besides, where they came from, this technique is restricted until you're of proper age, which is seventeen." Naruto said. "Also, this technique doesn't use chakra."

"Oh? Then how did I do the technique, then?"

"It's a secondary chakra source you seem to have. I don't have a name for it yet but I noticed most people in our generation have them." _'Actually, it's called a magical core. But I don't think you'll believe me if I told you.'_ He thought.

"Really? What else could this secondary chakra source do? And how long have you known?" she asked eagerly.

"A lot of things. And I've only learned about it barely two weeks ago. So I don't know much about it. My contacts are on the job though so I'll know more about it in the future. Anyway, it seems we're done packing. I'll see you when I get back, sempai." He said before stepping out of the door followed by his Kage Bushin, Ino, and Sakura.

When Naruto's group arrived at the main gate with their packs ready, he saw the client as well as Iruka with Hinata, her cousin Neji, and Aburame Shino waiting for him. The others are already there as well, which consist of Hana, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji. All seems to be ready to go. "Iruka-sensei?"

The scarred chunin smiled at him and said, "Naruto, I'm glad you at least make it a habit of being on time for missions. If only you're as punctual in class. Anyway, Hokage-sama asked me to be your supervisor for this mission, so all I'll be doing is watch you unless absolutely necessary. I hope you don't' mind if I bring along some of your classmates for a field trip? Neji-san is here as body guard for Hinata-san but I still offered him a C-rank merits if he helps out."

Seeing the blond leader turn to him, Neji scoff and said, "I have no intentions of participating in this so-called field trip of yours, Uzumaki. My only concern is the safety of the Hyuuga Heiress."

"You got quite a big stick up your ass, don't you, Hyuuga-teme?" Said Uzumaki said with a half-lidded stare, which the said Hyuuga answered with a scowl.

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's get going already." Naruto said cheekily.

"Quite a character, isn't he, Iruka-san?" Hana smirk.

"Damn brat." Iruka mumbled affectionately before saying, "Anyway, Naruto, Hokage-sama asked me and Hana-san to be your supervisor for this mission, so all we'll be doing is watch you unless it's absolutely necessary for us to intervene. You have free reign on handling all aspects of the mission." He then turned towards the others in the group and said, "We were also given permission to use this mission as a graded field trip for the academy so every thing you do in the span of the mission will be graded. Please treat this as an actual mission since, in reality, it actually is. The merit will all get written on your permanent shinobi record once you all graduate so please do your best." When he received several nods from them, he then turned to Naruto and said, "Now then, Naruto, mission starts now. Good luck."

When both Iruka and Hana stepped aside, everyone's eyes turned towards Naruto, causing him to sweat a bit. He really hates it when people put him in the hot seat. All he was hoping for was a few D-rank missions to earn some grocery money. He never expected to lead a group nine people on their very first C-rank mission.

Breathing deeply, he turned to them and said and in a clear voice, "Okay, everyone, listen up. Our mission is to harvest, pack, and deliver the next rice stock of Sahito-san's village in under a week. Failure to comply within the specified time limit is unacceptable. I'll be assigning you your roles in the mission once we get to the village so I need to know all your strengths and weaknesses before we get there."

"Why bother, Dobe. It's not like you don't know any of us already." Kiba said sarcastically, still a bit sore for getting a mission without payment.

"Because, in order for your superiors to give proper orders, said leader must be fully aware of his subordinates' skills and attitudes. Misinformation could literally kill ninja, like for example, if a leader gave you a task you're not suited for, it could cause mission failure, and sometimes even deaths of said ninjas." Everyone was a bit surprised when Shikamaru actually volunteered to give out information like these, especially Ino. She's been hearing Shikamaru give off information like these more often than not ever since Naruto came out of his midlife crisis.

Naruto, Iruka, and Hana nodded in agreement.

"Anyway," Naruto said, forcing them to turn their attention to him once again. "I'll be assigning a Kage Bushin for each of you and I want you to tell them about yourselves as we travel to Sahito-san's village. I'll decide what to do next once we get there." Doing a familiar hand sign, he made nine bushins assigned to each hopeful genins, including the stuck up Hyuuga prodigy. "Now, LETS GO!"

Leading the group, he started walking towards the open road away from Konoha, followed by everybody else and their Kage Bushin escorts.

Iruka, Hana, and Sahito decided to walk beside the lone Naruto since the other are a bit busy with their clones.

"Seems you have things under control, gaki." Hana said, teasing the blond kid.

"I'm glad you're treating this mission seriously, Naruto. It would provide good experience for you and the others in the future." Iruka said, hiding a smirk, which Naruto, being a prankster at heart, noticed immediately.

"What's the deal, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked bluntly, but softly so the others behind them won't hear.

"Whatever do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked in mock innocence.

He called him Naruto-kun. Naruto knows that Iruka only uses those suffixes when he's being a tad manipulative. "Now I know you're up to something. I just don't know what it is yet."

"What makes you say that, gaki?" Hana asked in confusion.

"Because he's a prankster at heart. And because he's the one that thought me the most important lesson on being a shinobi." He said, giving his teacher a conspiring grin.

"Really? And that would be?" The Inuzuka girl asked again, genuinely curious.

"It's no fun if I tell you right away. But I'll give you a clue." Naruto said, sharing another conspiring grin with his grinning sensei before turning back to Hana. "Do you think it's a mere coincidence that out of thirty students in our class, Iruka only managed to convince nine of us to go in this mission?"

Hana gave both student and teacher a glance before going into deep thought. After a few minutes of thinking, she came up empty and asked, "I don't see it."

"Then let me give you another clue, Hana-san." Iruka said, giving Hana a warm smile. "Why is it that the REAL genin exam have a failure rate of sixty six percent?"

Naruto suddenly stopped at the sudden influx of information entering his mind after a sudden dispersion of one of his clones. He turned around and smirk at the the now lone Shikamaru, who merely gave him a bored look.

"Well now, seems like Shikamaru figured everything out." Naruto said before continuing his walk, organizing the information he got from his clone.

_"You seem a bit more forthcoming with your analysis since last week. Why the change?" The Naruto clone asked Shikamaru as they walk with the others not far away._

_"It would be too troublesome in the future if I didn't step up once in a while. Besides, with this group, I don't think there's anything needed to be hidden much." The Nara said in a bored tone._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Simple, really. Iruka-sensei suspects that all of us are the top of the crop. We have the highest percentage from the entire class to be promoted to genin, even after the test given by the Jounin instructors after the academy exam. He's already giving us extra chances with this C-rank mission. A C rank under our belt even before we graduate holds a great deal when promotion comes by. He's already trying to ensure our careers with this little field trip."_

_"So, you think Iruka-sensei manipulated everyone into coming along?"_

_"Not everyone. You, Ino, and Sakura are a given. Sasuke came because you made him. Kiba told me it was Iruka-sensei who suggested his punishment to Inuzuka Tsume. He talked to my mom instead to make sure I go, also making sure Chouji's mom was nearby so he'd come along too. I don't know how he got Shino to go but I saw him walking out of the Hyuuga District with both Hinata and Neji in toe so I'm sure he talked to her father so she could come. Must have been quite a convincing story considering it's Hyuuga Hiashi we're talking about."_

Putting aside those memories for later analysis, Naruto turned to Iruka and said with a large dose of respect, "You manipulative bastard."

"Glad you approved, brat." Iruka smiled back.

Half an hour later, several pops were heard. Most of the group didn't even falter at their strides knowing it was merely the Kage Bushins dispelling themselves since their tasks are done, until only the original was left, which was talking with Hinata.

Iruka chuckled at seeing Hana's surprised face, knowing that she thought she was talking to the original Naruto from the start.

-----A few minutes earlier-----

"Hanabi-chan sends her regards." Hinata said, a knowing smile on her lips.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically, "I'm sure she did, along with quite a few curses and the occasional death threats."

"True. But in her defense, she was only trying to protect her older sister from, in her words, low-born unmannered hentai ruffians, who should not be allowed to flirt with her innocent older sister." The Hyuuga heiress was stifling a laugh, remembering the first time they met.

_**-----Flasback (A year ago)-----**_

Hinata Hyuuga, eldest heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, was doing her favorite pastime, namely stalking her first crush, Inuzuka Kiba. If people ask what she saw in the boy, she would say it's his personality. She's shy, quiet, demure, and was required to be act as a shining example of Hyuuga pride being a Hyuuga heiress. He's brass, loud, rough, and doesn't care what people say about him despite being an Inuzuka heir. Her clan expects her to act in ways that must uphold Hyuuga standards. His mother and older sister usually egg him on when he gets wild playing around. She feels like a prisoner in her own home sometimes. He runs around wild with the Inuzuka dogs. She tries not to stand out too much, afraid to fail. He laughs off his failures and gets up immediately. Her clan gives her criticism. His clan gives him support. He has everything she wants in a family.

She's hiding behind a tree several feet away from the clearing in Training Ground 8. He's hard at training again. He used to be one of the best taijutsu fighters in class, second only to Uchiha Sasuke. But a week ago, his spot was suddenly taken when he was defeated soundly by Uzumaki Naruto. The next day, he went and challenge Uzumaki again, only to be defeated more soundly than before. The next day after that, Uzumaki denied him a match saying if he aint even going to take up his challenge if Kiba does not even try to improve himself for a time. So now, Kiba is hard in training for his upcoming match the day after tomorrow.

"He seems to be actually improving." Came a sudden voice beside her. She almost eep loudly but manage to stifle it with both her hands covering her mouth.

She turned to her left and saw Uzumaki Naruto standing beside her looking at the clearly exhausted Kiba.

"Um, a-ano . . ." her reflex kicked in and she blushed furiously at getting caught spying on the boy, her fingers in a familiar rhythm of wringing.

Uzumaki gave her a smirk and said, "Who would have thought the Hyuuga heiress would have a thing for muttboy?"

For a moment, Hinata's anger flare and he gave the blond boy a patented Hyuuga glare with matching Byakugan eyes. But instead of the usual reaction, Naruto gave her a smile of approval and said, "So you do have some fire in you. Kiba's a lucky guy."

Her glare was immediately replaced by a blush a few shades darker than before.

Naruto merely smirk again before turning towards the training dog boy once more before saying, "I guess I see what you like in him. He's stubborn but dedicated. He tries hard to improve himself. He'll either be quite good someday or crippled young. Either way, he's got my respect."

"W-why?" She asked with a stutter.

"Because I was the same not too long ago." He said with a genuine smile.

_**-----End Flashback-----**_

Since then, both she and Naruto had been friends. They don't hang out much but they always managed to get along splendidly when they do.

Naruto merely smirk and said, "I'm sure she added quite more colorful words than that."

"True." Hinata said with a knowing smile that Naruto didn't notice. She have an inkling on why Hanabi is so angry every time anyone even mention the name of the blond boy. But since its too early for any confirmation, she'll save the teasing when Hanabi is a bit older to identify the feelings herself.

"Well, that's no excuse for being such a brat. Besides, she's the one that started that prank war with me, the Master Prankster. She's lucky all I do for now is sabotage her pranks to backfire on her." Naruto said arrogantly in good nature.

It took them half an hour later to arrive at the farming town. By then, everyone is hyped up to start the mission. Two shinobi and several aspiring shinobi saw that the epidemic had affected quite a number of villagers. They could see from the open windows that most families have their members sick in bed. It was really too bad since the epidemic is quite easy to cure. The vaccine just costs quite a sum of money, and can only be brought from Grass Country.

After spending the night at Sahito's home and a small breakfast, all three of them went straight to the rice fields.

"Damn. When you say you guys have one of the biggest rice fields in Fire Country, you weren't kidding." Kiba said as he looks over the vast expanse of the fields. There are rice field as far as the eye can see.

"Thank you. Our ancestors have been taking care of these lands for three centuries. We export our rice to everyone, even during wars, so most nations see our village as neutral. The Fire Lord grants us protection so we're pretty safe from robbers and raiders. But we can't ask financial support from him unless we want the other countries to see us as taking sides. It would be bad for us if that happens."

"I see. So where are you planning to export this month's rice?" Iruka asked.

"Most of them would be sent to Tea Country. While some would be sent to Wave Country. The Storm season would be arriving as soon as two weeks or earlier so we need to have all the rice on the harbor by next week so there would be enough time for the medicine order to arrive from Grass Country. Are you sure these kids could get the job done in time?" Sahito asked, very skeptical about the whole thing.

At this, Iruka smiled and said, "Don't worry. I believe Naruto and the others could do it." Then he turned at the grinning Naruto and said, "You know what to do."

Naruto saluted and turned to the others before saying, "Okay, everyone, our mission starts now. Kiba, and Chouji are in charge of transporting the rice to the plow house. Shino, Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura are in charge of plowing them. Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru are in charge of sacking and packing them. I'll handle the fields."

After everyone nodded their heads in affirmative, some reluctantly, Naruto smirked and put his hands in a familiar ram seal and shouted "TAJUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

There was an enormous cloud of smoke that appeared suddenly. When it disappeared, there were at least thirty clones of the orange clad boy all around them.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted to his clones, which all looked at him with rapt attention. "Everyone knows their jobs. Now, GET TO WORK!"

"HAI, OYABUN!" Shouted all the clones in a deafening roar before doing their assigned job. The rest of the genin hopefuls went to their assigned station. The real Naruto joined his clones on the field and was soon lost in the sea of orange.

Iruka gave a still gaping Sahito a light smirk before saying, "We should go back to the village and tell them that you'll be making the deadline, if not sooner, as well as prepare a large meal for Naruto and the others. They would need it to restore their chakra."

Sahito could only nod in agreement since he doesn't trust himself not to squeak at the sight.

By the end of the day, almost a quarter of the entire field had been harvested and the plowed rice packed in straw sacks. Just like Iruka said, the genin hopefuls were famished, particularly Naruto and Chouji. Sahito, and quite a lot of villagers, can't help at the thought of the money they paid the Hokage to be quite worth it. At this rate, they'll be able to make the deadline by the middle of the week.

On his sleepin bag, Naruto can't help but smile. He knows it was a slow sart to his conquest of the Shinoi world but its a start nonetheless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Hi there. I'm sorry for taking so long but I'm back and would start regular updaes by next year. There aint much action in this but I promise the next one would be much better.

Next Time: Time skip to Harry's entrance to Hogwarts. Wand waving shinobis.


End file.
